Spooky Pups
by Scarlett-Whitecross20
Summary: It's Halloween in Adventure Bay.. and the paths of two pups from two different backgrounds come together to celebrate this spooky holiday, with their friends of the famous Lookout tower; with some.. unexpected bumps along the way.
1. Crazy Connections

_VenusDemilo-Shirolover2 and Bluewolfbat present…_

_A PAW Patrol adventure starring…_

_Snowflake and Chester; an OC from both sides. _

PAW Patrol: Spooky Pups

Chapter one: Crazy Connections

"Snowflake? Where are you going?" Marshall asked, the other pups joining him.

"My home town. I visit Sunlight when I can. Just to keep in touch and help out. Besides, Adventure Bay goes all out for Halloween, but I want my home town to be spooky too. Besides, it's a bit bigger than Adventure Bay. So they need as much help as possible. Call me if you need help. See you later," Snowflake explained before putting her things in her van and driving off.

At Sunlight*

Snowflake drove to her town, noticing everyone helping with the decorations.

"Hey Snowflake!" A voice called out, looking to her left was her brother Ned and his family.

"Ned!" The husky pup said before pulling over. She jumped out and greeted him with licks and a wagging tail.

"Happy Halloween! I see the town's decorating!" The pup exclaimed.

"They are indeed. In fact a lot of my decorations are almost done, so we were going to see Benjamin's house and help out around that area," Ned explained.

"Great! Come on!" Snowflake said as they jumped into her van and drove off. They arrived shortly and got out.

"I need to put my things away. Just start helping out," Snowflake said before running inside to greet Ben's adult kids and grandkids. Ned started to help by going over to some boxes with ghost lights in them.

"Spooky! But cute," Ned said with a smile.

_XXXX_

a couple hours after Snowflake's departure for home*

"Come on, Chess, keep up!" Chase barked, dashing down the sidewalk ahead of his older brother."

"Heh, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're more excited about seeing all of Adventure Bay than me." The older pup smirked humorously.

"Of course I am!!" Chase returned dynamically. "It's your first Halloween in Adventure Bay, and wanna be sure you see _everything_ we possibly can before trick-or-treating tonight." Chase took off again, and Chester rolled his eyes and shook amusingly; as he strode after him. Chase soon stopped at a strange creaking and cracking noise, he looked back at Chester quizzically who looked up and gasped.

"Chase! Move!" He cried. The pup whipped around in shock, then darted back toward Chester as they were both bombarded with a crash and a cloud of dust!!

_XXXX_

back at Benjamin's place*

Snowflake was greeted happily as she got petted and hugged, happy to see her family. Afterwards, the family went outside to continue decorating, as well as hanging up Halloween decorations inside.

"Better get my stuff!" Snowflake said before running back outside. She got her bag and put it in Benjamin's room. She then explored the house as it is being decorated. Ned joins her afterwards.

"Hi Snowflake, Just finished putting up lights," Ned commented.

"Good. Looks like some boxes are still in the attic. Want to explore?" Snowflake asked. Ned nodded, and they went up to the attic. It was a big one, covered in boxes, and items covered in sheets.

"Want to play on my old favorite bed?" Snowflake suggested with a smile.

"Sure!" Ned laughed as he answered. They ran towards an old bed towards the back, covered completely in a massive, white, bed sheet. The two pups dove under the sheet, jumped onto the bed before rolling and running around on the bed.

"Hahahahahaha! This is fun!" Ned said happily.

"Yeah, I love it!" Snowflake said as she laughed. Unfortunately, as they played, the pups were moving the sheet on the bed, unknowingly getting tangled up more and more.

_XXXX_

meanwhile in Adventure Bay*

Ryder scratched.. Rocky giggled… the grey mixed breed never tired of being tickled silly, while lying on his back. And as he giggled, not one of the other pups could keep their own composure for very long.

"You know.." Ryder ventured with a light chuckle as he spoke. "Since Chester's in town now.. And Snowflake being apart of the team.. I think it's time we introduce them to one another. Don't you?" He looked the pups in saying this.

"That'd be great, Ryder!" Marshall gushed, his excitement fading a little a moment later. "But.. hasn't Snowflake gone back home to see her friends and family there?"

"Yes.." Ryder confirmed slowly. "But she can always go back.. And she doesn't have to come back right away if she doesn't want to."

"Oh..well I guess you're right." Marshall realized, his smiled returning. And Ryder took out his Pup-pad to make the call.

_xxxx_

pup-tag flashes*

Snowflake and Ned ran around, until they realized they were tangled.

"Ah! Uh Ned! I think we're tangled under this sheet!" Snowflake commented.

"Oh no! How will we get out?!" Ned replied.

"Wait! I'm getting a call... Hello?" Snowflake answered. This was new since most calls went to phones, not her pup tag.

"Hey Snowflake; how's it going back home?" Ryder asked cheerily, when hearing her voice return.

"Good. My brother Ned and I are playing on an old bed... But, we kinda got tangled up under the bed sheet," Snowflake replied giving a cheesy smile. Ryder's chuckle came through the slightly muffled com.

"Well whenever you get untangled would you mind coming back to Adventure Bay sometime today?" The boy laughed. "Chase's brother, is here and he would like to meet you… whenever you're up for it."

"Of course! I'd love too. As long as I don't look like a ghost," Snowflake replied with a smile.

"Great! Then I'll see you when you get here!" Ryder replied brightly. Snowflake and Ned then proceeded to flail about and struggle to get out of the bed sheet after hanging up.

"Aaaahhhh! Help! Get me outta here! Help!" Snowflake said as she struggled, finally getting out of the sheet.

"Help! Snowflake? Where are you? I can't see! Help me! Help!" Ned also cried out, struggling to get out. He'd run around for a bit, before he fell off; free from the sheet.

"Ryder called. He wants me to come visit when I can. Want to come?" Snowflake asked her brother.

"Of course!" Ned answered. They then helped put up more decorations before jumping into Snowflake's car and driving off to Adventure Bay.

_XXXX_

back in Adventure Bay*

Chester coughed, dust attacking his lungs to begin the fit. He blinked as it settled and lifted his eyes to find a horrifying sight… A little golden paw amongst a pile of rubble. Bent metal and greenery made the sight all the more terrifying.

"Oh no.." The pup breathed. "Chase? Chase, wake up! Are you alright?!" The older German Shepherd stepped about where he was, until the paw moved and let loose a few stray shards of wood; as Chase stirred back into alertness.

"Ugh, what happened?" The pup wondered groggily.

"A tree knocked down a broken lamppost." Chester explained, desperately trying to masked his alarm. "Must've been the storm last night."

"Maybe.." Chase guessed. Suddenly the whole pile jerked down slightly and Chase jumped in fright. Chester's gasp caught in his throat.

"Chase!!" The older pup almost screamed this, almost becoming a scared puppy in the moment. He forced himself to stay back, despite his internal panic and so he paced back and forth.

"Ahn.. you're gonna have to go get help." Chase shuttered, attempting to hide his own distress.

"Ryder.." Chester breathed aloud, reading his thoughts. "You're right! Hang on.. I'll be back as soon as I can!" Then he turned and took off toward the Lookout in a flying sprint.

_XXXX_

Snowflake drove down the road with Ned as they headed for Adventure Bay. They soon got there and arrived at The Lookout.

"This is where I have been living when I'm not at Sunlight," Snowflake said jumping out. Ned got out too and looked around.

"Cool. Very nice," Ned said as he walked throughout the area. Snowflake then spotted the others.

"There's Ryder!" Snowflake said, as she ran towards her friends to get to them. Ned followed after her.

Ryder looked up when catching movement in the corner of his eye.

"Oh, hey, Snowflake. Glad you could make it." The boy greeted turning from Marshall and Rocky to face her. "Chase isn't here right now, but I'll call them to come meet us here. It shouldn't take too long."

"That's fine," Snowflake said as she and Ned waited. Suddenly a panting German Shepherd came barreling toward them.

"Ryder!.. Ryder!.. Chase.. is in.. in trouble!!" Chester panted between heavy breaths.

"What?!" Skye cried, overhearing what was being said.

"What happened, Chess? Where is he?" Ryder asked, clearly distressed as well.

"On Main Street next to Town Hall.. a lamp post and broken tree branch have him pinned down!" Chester explained hurriedly, through his labored breaths.. which were now starting to calm down again.

"Oh no!" Snowflake cried.

"Oh my gosh!" Ned gasped.

"Lead the way, Chess." Ryder instructed urgently. "Better yet.. hop on my ATV and we'll head that way. Come on, pups!!" And with they every pup leapt into their vehicles and sped off down the winding driveway.

_XXXX_

"He's over here!" Chester cried, as he bounded up to the pile of rubble.

"Chase, we're here!!" Marshall exclaimed half screaming this at the shock of things.. "Are you ok?"

"I'm well I kinda have a whole lot of trouble piled on top of me, so.. not great." Chase replied offly, glancing up at the pile above him briefly as he spoke.

"Well then let's get you unstuck." Ryder decided. "Rocky, think you can lift it high enough for Chase to climb out?"

"I can try.." The grey pup replied honestly, determination also ringing in his tone; as he eased his truck forward.

"Ryder! We need Marshall! If that lamp breaks, a glass will go on the ground! And Chase might be hurt!" Snowflake suggested.

"Good point, Snowflake." Ryder concurred with a proud smile. "Marshall, standby, in case anything goes wrong with the lamppost."

"You got it!" Marshall barked pridefully. Just then, though their eyes were all diverted when an electric sounding shock sounded and the whole thing jerked down slightly. Chase jumped and shrunk down further, fearing that the unstable structure would collapse.

"Chase!" Chester cried, wishing now that he had super strength to throw the branches and bent metal off his brother.

"Stay back, Chester." Marshall cried quickly. "You don't wanna get too close." All of a sudden a creaking noise rose up to make everyone search for the origin. A horrible clang shattered the silence on the air, as the lamp post cracked and split open. Another shocking sound came with the snap of a cable, and the flickering tail that flailed about sparked and crackled with a dangerous bite that'd be a shock to the system; if ever it'd come into contact with one's flesh.

"Everyone get back!!" Marshall called to the group, turning and dashing away from the broken cable. The other pups and Ryder scattered away from the dancing cable after the Dalmatian; and Chase edged back away from largest opening closest to the cable.

"What are we gonna do, Ryder?" Skye wondered looking to the boy helplessly.

"I've got an idea." Rubble exclaimed, rolling his digger forward lifting the bucket up. Getting within range, he started to lower it onto the cable to stop it from flailing about.. but the cable caught the axle and sent shockwaves throughout the yellow vehicle and it's driver.

"Rubble!" Chase called lurching forward. The digger jerked backwards and Rubble tumbled out the back of it and hit the ground hard. Rocky hurried to him with Zuma worriedly by his side.

"I got this guys." Marshall decided, hopping into his fire truck; and beginning to reposition it.

"Be careful, Marshall.." Ryder warned coming to kneel by Rubble. "We don't want you to get shocked too." Extending his ladder from a safer distance, he eyed it carefully to manage to let down his ladder precisely right; successfully pinning it down against the ground, ending its violent attack.

"Phew! Got it!" Marshall breathed, with a thankful sigh.

"Rubble, are you ok?" Rocky asked, nudging the bulldog awake.

"Ugh.. what happened?" Rubble wondered distantly, finally waking.

"Ok Rocky.." Marshall called from the power box having shut down the power to the lamppost. "Your turn."

"Green means go!!" The recycling pup called, hopping back into his truck. Easing his forklift under the pile he began to lift. Marshall adjusted his ladder, since the cable was now devoid of electricity, to help Rocky lift.

"Ok, Chase.. you're clear!" Ryder called, kneeling down to wave his hands for the pup to come. The German Shepherd pup flattened his ears back as he slipped out from under the rubble and ran into the boy's arms for a hug. Everyone cheered and gathered round them.. Chester being the first to get to them. Chase leaned back to smile at Ryder, when breaking away from their hug.

"Are you ok, Chase?" Ryder asked, thankful to have his pup in his arms.

"I think so." Chase nodded, placing a paw over his left foreleg, which he suddenly flinched at. Noticing this, Ryder put Chase on the ground and picked up his left foreleg to find a small burn mark across it mid-way up his leg.

"Oh Chase!" Marshall breathed. "Does it..?" He trailed off as if not wanting to say anything further.

"I'll be ok." Chase replied reading his mind. "It does hurt a little. But.. I'll be ok. You'll work your magic on it and I'll be good as new.. right buddy?"

"Um ok.." Marshall answered, developing his confidence once more. "Sure thing." He gave a determined nod to secretly put _himself_ at ease again.

**Hello and welcome everyone!! This story, as indicated above, was a team effort! Props to the elements that my friend, Bluewolfbat brought to this story so far; and here's to hoping that more fun-filled chapters are yet to come! And to specify Snowflake is an original character created by Bluewolfbat. And Chester is an OC created by me! Though some of you may already know that, from reading my fics Pups Save A Missing Pup and Ruff Patches. Anyway, though there is still more to come with this.. but only time'll tell how long that'll be. Till then.. enjoy this first chapter! Thx!!!**


	2. Fun Times

Chapter two: Fun Times

Chase seethed at the pain of his wound, as Marshall poured alcohol over it.

"Sorry." Marshall apologized regrettably.

"*sigh* It's ok." Chase sighed, placing a paw to the newly bandaged wound. "It'll probably hurt for a little while.. but at least it's clean now."

"I'm just happy you're safe," Snowflake commented.

"Me too." Chase agreed thankfully, a shivering thought of what might've been coming to mind. "So how's Rubble?"

"Let's go find out." Marshall suggested, setting aside his medical things in the box beside him. Then the pups rose to their feet and bounded off for the Lookout doors.

_xxxx_

Upon entering, they found Ryder setting a bowl of water down in front of the bulldog; who slowly began to lap it up, looking a bit out of it as he gingerly drank.

"You ok, Rubble?" Chase wondered sensitively, as they finally reached them.

"Yeah.." The young construction pup in yellow replied slowly. "Just need a minute to relax.. That electric shock was really a shock!" He chuckled alongside the other pups, as they all fell silent once again.

"Why don't we let Rubble rest, and just hang out? Besides, Chester and Chase haven't met Ned," Snowflake said.

"Which reminds me.." Chester ventured, approaching Snowflake and her brother. "Hi.. I'm Chester." He formally introduced himself, while extending a paw toward them. "But you can call me, Chess sometimes, if you want."

"Yeah. We should get to know each other," Ned added. The other pups nodded their heads before walking off. They all lied down on some cushions.

"Nice to meet you, Chester. I'm Snowflake," the husky said, introducing herself.

"I'm Snowflake's brother, Ned," the other husky pup said. They both shook Chester's paw.

"So.. what'd you have in mind?" Chase wondered, as they lay there in silence for a moment.

After thinking, Snowflake decided to ask questions.

"Well, I was thinking we should get to know each other. For example, how are you and Chase different from each other? How are you alike? In regards to interests, personality, how you handle situations, that kind of stuff?" Snowflake asked. Chase and Chester looked to one another blankly.

"Well I guess _he's_ a little more practical." Chase answered, tilting his head toward Chester thoughtfully.

"And he's more action oriented.. meaning he acts on instinct as well as on command." Chester added, also tilting his head toward his younger brother.

"You could say what makes us similar is that we look alike.." Chase began again. "People used to mix us up as pups.. cause we look like twins."

"If there'd have just been two of us.." Chester explained. "We actually have many siblings all over the place.. but honestly.. we're not all that close to most of them.. other than each other.. and the pups that were in the same litter as us."

"Chess is older than me." Chase continued his brother's story. "I was born in a litter of five pups after Chester. So.. he's only about a year older, but he's still my big brother." Chase nudged Chester playfully, who wrapped a paw around Chase's neck to ruffle the fur on his head in return.

"We've been especially close for most of our lives.." Chester went on as they laid down on the pillows again. "But, then again, that's kinda how siblings are supposed to work."

"So what about you?" Rocky piped up, having been listening with the rest of the pups. "What's your relationship like?"

"Good, but we're trying to improve," Snowflake answered.

"We both came from a litter of four pups. We all got along, had disagreements and such, but overall, decent. But when we got adopted, we got picked for different families, but stayed in Sunlight for a while," Ned explained.

"I was the only one of my siblings that stayed in Sunlight, until joining the PAW Patrol. I do visit my home town though," Snowflake added.

"After several years, we moved back. My human family needed to get a well paying job, Brian's human family wanted to be in a safe living area, and Melody's human family were having money issues. So we moved back," Ned commented.

"Melody and Brian are our other siblings," Snowflake quickly added.

"Cool.. sounds like you guys have gotten to stay close even while being apart." Rocky smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, so how are you two different when it comes to interests?" Snowflake asked.

"Not much.." Chase shrugged.

"At least not a _LOT_ different." Chester added simply. "We both like being police pups.. and having fun. I'll try new things but Chase will too."

"We don't really have much to disagree about cause we're so similar." Chester went on.

"Okay. Ned and I are similar with interests and personalities too, but we also have different interests," Snowflake said in reply.

"I'm sorry we were late," Ned added.

"It's ok.. we weren't even here when you got here anyway." Chase shrugged.

"And you partially know why." Chester added, the two German Shepherds glancing to one another sheepishly.

"Okay. Got any questions for us?" Snowflake asked.

"Just one.." Chester replied, pausing briefly. "Do you pups read minds?"

"No. I mean, we try having a close bond, but we can't read minds." Ned replied.

"Oh.. ok." Chester's gaze meet Chase's knowingly.

"Got any other questions?" Snowflake asked curiously.

"What about your home?" Chase piped up. "You said you were heading there to help decorate for Halloween. Come to think of it.. are you going trick-or-treating? What are you gonna dress up as? I'm gonna me a rescue ranger."

"And I'm gonna be a hyper jet pilot, sorry Skye." Chester shot her an amusing smile at saying this.

"It's ok." Skye giggled. "I can go one night without being the _only_ flying pup."

"As long as I don't _actually_ fly." Chess replied, starting a collective burst of laughter amongst the group of pups.

"My home is doing good. Ned and I helped decorate before coming back. And yes, we'll go trick-or-treating. I'm going as a superhero," Snowflake replied.

"I'm dressing up as a bear," Ned answered.

"Speaking of superheroes.." Ryder spoke up, as he strode out of the elevator with a cardboard box.

"Yes, Ryder?" Snowflake wondered. Ryder set the box on the ground, and the pups gathered round.

"Look what I found, Chase." The boy said, pulling back the folds of the box and reaching to pull something out. Blue and yellow material shimmered in the light of day, as soon as it was revealed.

"One of my old _'Super Chase'_ costumes." Chase realized taking a closer look.

"Yeah, you haven't worn it for a while.." Ryder smiled in confirmation. "I found it in storage somewhere."

"But.. I don't _need_ to wear it anymore." Chase recalled. "I already _am_ a super pup."

"Ok." Ryder complied willingly. "I'll keep it out just in case you change your mind."

"Ok, thanks Ryder." Chase smiled, as the boy replaced the blue and yellow vest and mask, to carry the box back up the elevator.

"Yeah. I heard about you pups getting powers on the news when I returned to Adventure Bay! Anyways, I was thinking we could play a game. If you pups are alright with that," Snowflake said calmly.

"Sure!" The pups barked together.

"What did you have in mind?" Chase wondered, with a raised eyebrow of anticipation.

"Well, I was wondering if we could play with a rainbow parachute?" Snowflake answered slightly nervous. She didn't like excluding others in a game.

"Ok." Came the cascading response of the PAW Patrol and Chester.

"Hey and while we're at it.. why not play some Halloween themed games." Chase suggested perkily.

"Sounds good to me." Chester concurred with a willing nod.

"Sounds great! Hold on," Snowflake said, before running to her vehicle. She went through her belongings until she found one of her toy rainbow parachutes. She grabbed it with her mouth then ran back inside.

"Let's get started!" Snowflake announced, before putting the parachute down, and starting to unfold it, looking to be about a twelve foot rainbow parachute. Then when it was almost unfolded completely, Snowflake smiled.

"Get ready!" Snowflake said, before throwing the rainbow parachute up into the air! The parachute unfolded completely, before it floated down to the ground once again. As it fell the pups, led by Chase, leapt up to grab onto the handles of it and helped lower it down so it lay flat on the ground.

"Ok,.. now what?" Chase wondered, letting the slippery material drop from his mouth.

"Hmmmm. We could play a game with it. And make up games too. Or just do traditional parachute games, which sounds good?" Snowflake answered.

"Well I've got the perfect thing to start with." Rocky announced, tossing a small orange object onto the parachute. Looking closer, the pups found that the oddly shaped, circular object had a face. "This plastic pumpkin can be our object. And all _we_ have to do.. is roll it around in a circle by raising and lowering the parachute one by one to keep it moving; without letting it fall off the parachute. Make sense?" He glanced round the circle, as he finished.

"Yes," Snowflake and Ned answered.

"Great! Then let's give this a try.." Rocky smiled, bending down to pick up the parachute handle at his feet; leading the others to do the same. After a few rounds, they found that they were able to keep the ball rolling for quite a while; and then found it fun to intentionally sling shot it off the parachute.

_xxxx_

"Blue!" Chase barked, and Chester and Rocky took off running under the parachute; leaving their current position.

"Hurry pups.." Chase called through the material in his mouth. "Before the parachute floats down and catches you!" Chester slipped out just as the parachute touched down.

"Yes! Made it!" The pup announced proudly.

"Hey!" Chess looked back to notice a Rocky shaped lump under the parachute. "Help! _I'm_ still under here!" The pups laughed, as the grey pup finally poked his head out from under the parachute, giggling with them.

"Ok.." Chase chuckled, beginning to think again. "How 'bout… green!"

"My favorite color!" Rocky giggled, earning him a chuckle from the rest of the group.

"Great! Raise the parachute!" Snowflake said as she wagged her tail happily. The pups smiled and raised the rainbow parachute up. Snowflake and Ned ran under the parachute as it went up, and enjoying the fun they were having. Soon however, they were half way through when the rainbow parachute lowered

"It's falling! Get out before you get trapped!" Marshall commented. Snowflake and Ned ran as fast as possible, but skidded to a stop upon seeing the edges of the rainbow parachute come down before they could dive out. They were both trapped!

"Ahhhhhh! I'm stuck! Help! Get me outta here!" Ned cried out, as the parachute-covered husky ran about under the rainbow parachute, trying to find an exit.

"Ahhhhhh! What's going on?! Who turned out the lights?!" Snowflake exclaimed, running, and flailing about as she got tangled up under parachute. Now the two husky siblings were just a tangled bunch of lumps, looking like colorful ghost pups as they struggled to get out. The other pups just chuckled at the hilarity of this sight.

"Don't worry guys.." Chase giggled. "We'll help you out." He took hold of the parachute and tugged. "Just.. hold.. still.." He finished through the material in his mouth, which he began to pull at some more in order to get them both free; the remaining pups joining in.

"Is it working?" Ned asked, looking around but not seeing anything under the rainbow parachute.

"Please, get us outta here!" Snowflake cried out, as she stopped running and looked around too; her vision blocked by the rainbow parachute.

"Almost..*grunt* there!" Zuma strained, through tugging on the parachute as well. The pups jostled for position, as the parachute came loose and Chase managed to drag it off the two pups, who now lay in a heap on top of one another. Ned was spun around, as the parachute unraveled him and dropped him on top of Snowflake; who sighed with relief at finally being free.

"Thank you!" Ned said in relief.

"Yes, thank you pups. Now we're free - and we don't look like colorful ghosts!" Snowflake added, and the pups giggled together in response.

"Anyway.. ready to keep going?" Chase asked, and everyone nodded in unison.

"So who's turn is it?" Zuma asked, as they resumed their previous positions.

"How 'bout whoever's on yellow." Chase smirked jokingly.

"Hey, that's me!" Zuma laughed, as they began to lift the parachute up.

"Me too!" Skye giggled, starting another round of laughter. Taking off, they easily weaved around each other making it to another side, just before the parachute could float down to trap them.

"Nice!" Chester commented, "That's probably one of the smoothest rounds we've had today."

"Haha.. yeah." Chase laughed in agreement. "But now.. we have… Red!" Chase and Marshall lifted the parachute quickly and dove underneath it. Racing under the slippery material, Marshall's paws scrambled underneath him and he slid into Chase at the very center of the parachute.

"Hey!" Chase cried, as the parachute fell down over them. Wrestling around for a bit, they found they could not move any longer. "Guys? A little help?"

"Wait! I think I got it." Marshall said, beginning to struggle again.

"No, wait, Marshall.. Ow!" The pile of flailing shapes tossed and turned some more.

"Ah! My leg doesn't bend that way!" Marshall cried, his head noticeable jerking up against the parachute.

"Ah! Marshall, that's my tail!" Chase cried, another lump shooting forward and hitting the ground flat.

"Hang on, pups!" Skye called, bounding forward to help again; followed by the other pups. The lump, which they soon found was Chase, began to stand up as best he could; and when the pups took hold of the parachute and pulled, he was able to slide his way out finally freeing himself from the raveled parachute.

"You ok, bro?" Chester asked, reaching out to Chase. Touching a paw to his bandage, he received a shock; which tingled his skin as he quickly withdrew in surprise.

"Sorry." Chase apologized, rubbing his wounded foreleg tenderly. "I got a little _charged up_ in the excitement." Chester and the pups burst out laughing.. harder than anything before now.

"Um.. guys? Help?" Called a certain rainbow cover Dalmatian.

"Oops! Sorry, Marshall." Skye snickered, approaching the lumpy shape once again.

"Guess we also got _'caught up'_ in the moment." Chase joked, earning him more laughs and chuckles.

"Heh, ha ha! You sound like me!" Marshall smirked, shifting under the parachute as he finally poked managed to poke his head out of the parachute's twisted folds.

**Hello everyone! And here, my friends, is the next chapter!.. Feels like we haven't posted for a while, but at the same time it feels very recent too. XD Anyway.. Can't wait to see what you guys think of this chapter! Thx!**


	3. Ghosting Around!

Chapter three: Ghosting Around!

"So.. what'do you wanna do now?" Chase wondered, as they untangled Marshall for seemingly the hundredth time.

_xxxx_

The pups decided to play again with the parachute, but this time Snowflake had an idea.

"Everyone, lift the parachute and run under it together." She suggested. The pups did as instructed and raised the rainbow parachute, before running under it. They all ran under at the same time, but Marshall tripped, causing the pups to crash into each other.

"Sorry pups." Marshall apologized, before everyone began to laugh. The pups got up just as the parachute landed on top of everyone.

"Ah! Hey!" Rocky shouted, struggling for a way out.

"Who's this?" Marshall asked. "Ah! That's my foot!"

"Sorry, dude." Zuma apologized. "Woah!" The shape of the Chocolate Lab fell forward, Rocky's form falling over him yanking the parachute with them.

"Ouch! Guys that hurts!" Chase yelped.

"Chase, you ok?" Chester asked, scrambled about to find him.

"Wait pups! I got another idea! Let's see who can get out of the rainbow parachute the fastest. The one who gets stuck under last is the ghost for our next game," Snowflake commented with excitement.

"Ghost? What ghost?" Rubble asked, scared.

"Relax Rubble. I'll explain once everyone is out," Snowflake replied, smiling. The pups all flailed about, as they struggle to get out of the rainbow parachute.

"Well I don't wanna a ghost, I'm outta here!" Marshall backed up pressing another shape against the parachute.

"Ow! Marshall, stop!" Chase whined, sounding close to tears. The parachute came loose and Chase tumbled back out from under it. Landing flat, he stepped his forepaws up and placed one paw to his bandage tenderly. The parachute rippled about and five heads poked up from under it; the other two remaining hidden under the parachutes' colorful shield.

"You ok, Chase?" Chester wondered tenderly, as some of the pups came to surround him.

"Yeah I.." He trailed sheepishly, still rubbing his bandaged wound. "It just.. kinda hurts a little bit now." The German Shepherd admitted slowly.

"Sorry, Chase." Marshall apologized, regrettably lowering his gaze away from his friend.

"It's ok, Marshall.." Chase countered forwardly. "But.. I guess parachute fun.. while _under_ it.. isn't exactly the best idea for today."

"Ok.. then.. let's play something else." Chester decided. "Uh.. any ideas?" He followed up, glancing round the circle quizzically.

"Hmmmm. Ghost in the graveyard! That's a fun game." Snowflake commented after she and Ned got out of the rainbow parachute.

"Huh, never played before.." Chester replied thoughtfully. "How does it work?"

"Well someone is the "ghost" and hides somewhere. The rest count to midnight in numbers then go find the ghost. Once the ghost is seen, someone says "ghost in the graveyard" and everyone runs back to their meet up spot. But if you get caught by the ghost, you become the ghost next round." Snowflake explained.

"Hm.. ok.. and the_ 'meetup spot'_ is like home base for everyone other than the ghost?" Chester inquired thoughtfully.

"Yes." Snowflake answered.

"Ok.. who starts?" Chester glanced round the circle once more, expectantly scanning each of them thoughtfully. After they all are out of the rainbow parachute, Ryder came down the elevator and walked out across the yard to them.

"Hi pups. What are you doing?" The ten year old asked.

"We're going to play Ghost in the Graveyard. One of us is the ghost that hides, the others count down and need to look for it, and once the ghost is spotted, they run back to where they started without getting tagged. If you do get tagged, you become the ghost the next round." Snowflake explained.

"I think I have a fun way to decide." Ryder spoke up, approaching them with a pup-sized sheet in hand; holding it up for them to see.

_xxxx_

"Ok pups, close your eyes." At this, each pup crouched down to cover their eyes with their paws, standing in a circle in the main entrance of the Lookout. Ryder paced around the circle for a few minutes, before setting the sheet quietly over his little fire pup in red.

"Ok.. now go hide.." The boy whispered to the pup, so the others wouldn't hear. "Then I'll get the other pups come and find you."

"You got it, Ryder!" Marshall whispered. Then bounded off into the yard. Searching around through the eye holes in the sheet, he looked for a place to hide. "Aha! Perfect!" He whispered to himself, looking at the tree playset bravely.

_xxxx_

Ryder shielded his eyes, while peering through the glass; to keep track of him in order to know when to start them.

"Ok pups.. you can open your eyes and go find the ghost." The boy announced. The pups stood up and scanned the group, then around the room.

"The ghost must have gone outside. Let's look out there." Ned commented. Everyone bounded after Ned and spread out, as soon as they got out the door. Chase sniffed at the ground… a scent catching his nose which he could visualize as a trail near immediately when he looked up.

"Hey guys! I think he went this way!" The German Shepherd pointed. "Come on!" The pups soon followed and they began to search around the tree playset, Chase sniffed around some more.

"Huh.. weird.. the scent comes here then just stops.." He sniffed the air and suddenly found it again. "Unless.. he went.. up?"

"Woah!" Suddenly a black-spotted blurr fell down from the tree landing flat on top of Chase; as the sheet slowly floated down on top of him, Chase feeling, at this point, a little exasperated by Marshall's constant trend of crashing into him today.

"Ugh.. that's doesn't count as a tag.. does it?" Chase groaned, lifting his head to drop it to the ground near immediately.

"Nope.. I think you're good." Rocky smiled amusingly. "Marshall _accidentally_ fell on you.. so I think we can give you a couple _grace minutes_ so he can actually have a chance to chase you to _tag_ you versus fall on you. What'do you think Snowflake?" And everyone turned her way thoughtfully.

"Agreed. That does not count as a tag. Rocky is right." Snowflake pointed out.

"Ok then.." Marshall said, getting up off of Chase to let him, in turn, get to his feet. "Ghost in the graveyard!" He barked, crouching low.

"Ahhh!" The pups cried, racing away quickly.

"Wait! Where's the safe zone?" Chase called, scrambling after them.

"The concrete!" Chester shouted back. "He can't get us, if we get there first!" The pups made it across, turning around to find only one left to make it to safety. Rocky bounded faster, as Marshall padded after him under the sheet disguise.

"Come on, Rocky, run!" Chase barked, the other pups joining in. The grey pup then noticed a frisbee in his path and couldn't swerve away from it in time.

"Woah!" He cried, as he slipped on the frisbee and fell down.

"Heh heh, tag you're it, Rocky!" Marshall giggled, tapping the mixed breed and pulling the sheet off himself.

"Aw man!" Rocky sighed in defeat with a pleasureful smile, starting another round of snickering.

"Cool! Haha! This game is really fun! And _so_ easy." Chase smirked confidently.

"Indeed. That's why I played this with my friends back in Sunlight." Snowflake said.

"Say, what time is it? We don't want to be late for trick-or-treating." Ned commented.

"Yeah! Let's go get into our costumes!" Chase barked, racing off toward the Lookout, the other pups barking and howling after him.

_XXXX_

"Haha! I dub thee sir knight!... Look at me guys! I'm a king." Marshall declared proudly, coming off his best royal accent.

"Beep bop boop! I- am- a- robot-pup." Rocky monotoned in the most accurate sounding tone they'd ever heard.

"Nice!" Chester gasped. "I'm just a regular old fighter pilot.. pew pew!" He held his paws up, as though steering a fast plane through gunfire to add to his own sound effects.

"Ranger Chase, is on the case! You need a canyon rescue? I'm your pup!" Chase's tv host-style voice easily made the group laugh, causing them all to lose themselves in the joys of laughter.

"Arf! Arf! Look! I'm a Dalmatian!" Zuma squeaked, wearing a white bodysuit with black spots all over it; his ears, face and tail face painted white to hide his chocolate fur.

"Hey! There can't be _two_ Marshall's on the PAW Patrol!" Marshall piped up, starting another round of laughter.

"Mm mm! Look at me! I'm a hot dog!" Rubble beamed, making more laughter bellow through the air.

"Tweet, Tweet! And _I'm_ a little birdie!" Skye said, hopping about sweetly.

"Come on, Ned and Snowflake!" Chase called into the Lookout to their friends. "Let's see _your_ best acting with your costumes."

"Grrrrr! Who wants a hug? I'm a big, soft bear!" Ned announced, as he walked on all fours to the other pups.

"No need to fear, Snowflake is here!" Snowflake said, as she jumped over to the pups, then posed while in her superhero outfit

"Haha! Nice!" Chase giggled, starting a wave of giggling.

"Wah-ha..ha..ha! Here I come to get you!" Ryder bellowed, stomping over to them in a fluffy monster costume.

"Oh no! Watch out! It's the tickle monster!" Chase cried dramatically. "Everybody run!"

"Ahhhhh!" The pups screamed bounding away as fast as they could together, as Ryder growled and stomped after them; Snowflake and Ned running away from the _"monster"_ as well.

"Heh, heh." Ryder chuckled, lifting up his mask. "Ok pups.. Ready to go trick-or-treating?"

"Yeah!" The pups cried to the sound of barks and howls.

_XXXX_

Ryder and the pups walked to town before approaching the first house to give out candy.

"Trick-or-treat!" Everyone said, holding out their bags.

"Oh, aren't you all so adorable in your lovely costumes." Ms. Marjorie gushed. "I have lots of treats for you pups.. but who has a trick to show me first?"

"Me!" Chase and Marshall barked, racing forward together. Chase stopped short and Marshall hopped up on his back. Summoning his pup fu persona, the Dalmatian stood up on one paw as he had many times before.

"Pup fu!" Marshall launched himself into the air and did a backflip, landing on the same paw on Chase's back.

"My, my, what a wonderful trick!" Ms. Marjorie beamed, tossing them both a treat, which they plopped into their bags and stepped aside. Then Rocky stepped up next.

"Heh heh, Ryder did this one year.." He giggled. "But check out my robot dance." Shaking out one forepaw and then the other, he stood up on his back paws and stiffly danced about like a robot would normally move.

"Excellent!" Ms. Marjorie applauded, granting the pup a treat as well. Zuma walked up balancing on his front paws, and walking with his hind end balanced up so his body was erect enough to achieve this action.

"Ta da!" The Chocolate Lab announced, after safely dropping his back paws down to all fours once again.

"Wonderful!" Ms. Marjorie goaded, tossing him a treat for his bag.

"What'do think guys?" Chase asked, looking to the three newer pups. "Got tricks that _you_ know?"

"Yes. Hold on." Ned said, before walking up and standing on one of his front paws, with his other paws in the air.

"Woah, cool!" Chase barked, the others following this up with with _'Oos'_ and _'ahs'_.

"Very nice!" Ms. Marjorie beamed. "And here's one for you." Tossing him a treat as well.

"I have a trick." Snowflake said, before rolling forward and then standing on her back paws at the end.

"Wonderful!" The old lady beamed tossing her a treat. "Anyone else?"

"I don't know a lot of original tricks.." Chester thought aloud, searching the ground. "But.." Then, looking up again, he strolled forward and sat before her formally. "Wanna shake?"

"Why, of course!" Ms. Marjorie took his paw for a tender shake and tossed him a treat; for him to step back and drop into his bag.

"Hop, hop, hop." Skye and Rumble chanted, hopping over one another a few times in a leapfrog-type fashion. "Ta da!" They sang, posing together with a paw extended out from where they stood, leaned toward one another.

"Outstanding!" Ms. Marjorie praised, granting them both treats. "So what about _you_, Ryder?" The elderly woman wondered turning her smiling face on the boy. "Do _you_ have a trick to show me for a treat?"

"Uh.. sure do." Ryder responded after a second. Setting his bag aside, he turned around, and then a moment later his feet stuck up in the air in a handstand facing them.

"Ta da!-.. woah!" Raising one hand off the ground, looked amazing for a moment but only at the cost of his balance and the boy fell flat on his back. Groaning from the hard landing, he looked up as his pups surrounded him; to lick his face profusely. Chuckling heartily he sat up again.

"Well,.. not my best performance for a first time." Ryder sighed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yes, but it was still pretty entertaining." Ms. Marjorie reasoned, strolling over to him. "Well done, Ryder." She finished handing him a cookie.

"Thank you, Ms. Marjorie." The boy smiled, placing the snack bag of cookie into his bag.

"Any time." The cheery old lady beamed. "Now go, now; there's plenty more goodies ahead."

"She's right, come on pups.." Ryder decided. "Let's keep going, we've got a lot of houses to visit before the party."

"Yeah!" Rocky barked.

"Let's go!" Chester howled, everyone racing down the sidewalk towards the next house.

"Bye-bye, now!" Ms. Marjorie called after them, waving goodbye.

**Hey guys! Finally another chapter! Man it's been awhile but.. Hopefully it was worth it! Thx!**


	4. Party Time!

Chapter four: Party Time!

Ryder and the pups went to more houses, getting more candy by doing tricks. After an hour or two of trick-or-treating, they decided to head out to the Halloween Party.

"Woah! Check this place out?!" Chester breathed, gazing around in awe. Costumed kids and adults,.. treats being exchanged,.. bobbing for apples and a rubber spider toss to a sticky web. Laughter and chatter rising through the night air.

"Pretty cool, right?" Chase beamed proudly, shooting his glance to Chester, Snowflake and Ned.

"Yeah! So colorful and festive" Ned agreed, as he looked at everyone having fun.

"Looks like everyone's having fun!" Snowflake added, wondering what activities they could all do.

"There's tons of cool stuff we could try.." Zuma remarked. "Let's go check it out!"

"Yeah!" The pups howled together, scattering across the courtyard in front of town hall.

"So many decorations and games" Ned said looking at all the activities.

"Yeah. Reminds me of the Winter Festival that Adventure Bay had when I accidentally drove from Sunlight to here with Mr. Portor," Snowflake commented, remembering her first time in town.

"Right before we met you?" Chase wondered, looking back over his shoulder at her.

"Yes" Snowflake replied.

"Hm.. ok, so who's gonna challenge me to the bouncing spider toss?" Chase wondered, shooting a mischievous look to the group.

"Me!" Marshall barked, racing over to it. "Woah!" Tripping over his own paws, he landed on some slippery plastic bags and slid into the sticky, stringy snare. "Uuugh." Marshall groaned, still swaying up and down; wrapped up in the hanging spider web.

"Hahaha.. Marshall!" The pups giggled, encouraging some laughter from the Dalmatian in turn.

_XXXX_

"Alright.. who else wants in?" Chase wondered, after they'd finally pulled Marshall free from the sticky web.

"I'll give it a try," Ned offered, getting on the playing area.

"Cool." Chase beamed. "Alright who's first?.."

_xxxx_

"Ok, Snowflake. Ready to bob for the apples?" Rocky asked, standing over the edge of the water with Zuma and Rubble.

"Yes. Ready!" Snowflake replied.

"Cool!" Rocky beamed. "Zuma, Rubble, are _you_ guys ready?"

"We're ready!" Rubble replied brightly.

"Ok.. ready.. set.. go!" Snowflake, Zuma and Rubble plunged into the pool of water together, splashing Rocky who yelped and jumped back. "Yuck! Water!" He shivered. All three pups came up with blank stare and an apple in their mouths,.. bursting into laughter with the apples still there, as their tails wagged happily. Snowflake enjoyed all the fun they were having.

_xxxx_

"Come on, Chester; you'll miss it!" Skye called, stopping to glance back over her shoulder at the German Shepherd.

"Miss what?" Chester asked innocently, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Pie eating contest!" The cockapoo pup cheered.

"Pies?" Rubble perked up. "I'm in!" Then the bulldog joined Skye in the race to Mr. Porter's table.

"Pie eating, huh?" Chester echoed, anticipation growing now. "Oh it's on!" He finished, bounding after them.

Ryder smiled at watching all his scattered pups enjoying themselves, pride and happiness coursing through him at once as he viewed all of it around him; soaking it in like a sponge.

"Ryder!" The bright bubbly voice that called his name, he found to be Katie, when he looked up to his right. The girl dressed in a pink nightgown approached with Cali in hand, wearing a bee costume in shame.

"Hi Katie." Ryder greeted with a smile. "Nice costume… what is it?"

"I'm sleeping beauty, silly." Katie chuckled. "Nice monster costume."

"Thanks.. the pups and I have had so much fun with our other friends already." The boy said. "But the night's almost over, I bet they'll all be pretty sleepy by the time we get back to the Lookout."

"Probably." Katie nodded in agreement. "Especially as much fun as they're having." The two looked over to watch Chester, Skye and Rubble bury their noses into Mr. Porter's best blueberry, apple, and pumpkin pies, coming back up with the filling staining their faces; encouraging more laughter amongst the three of them.

"Well you have a good rest of your Halloween night, Ryder." Katie said finally, earning his gaze.

"Yeah,.. you too." Ryder responded. The girl gave him a grateful smile and strode off once again, so Ryder could continue thinking while watching the party go on still.

_xxxx_

Chase tossed the spider and it cleanly flew through the air to the center of the sticky web.

"Yes!" The pup cheered. "Ok Ned.. your turn."

"Sure," Ned replied before he grabbed a spider and tossed it in the air! It went flying and landed near the center of the web, next to Chase's spider.

"Got it! Not exactly in the center, but close enough," Ned commented.

"Yeah.. not bad, Ned." Chase beamed. "Ok Marshall.. _your_ turn."

"Um.. ya know.. maybe this _isn't_ the right game for me to be playing." The Dalmatian slowly withdrew, a sheepish tone to his voice as he rubbed his other foreleg unsurely; looking away.

"Oh come on, buddy." Chase encouraged, coming to sit next to him. "I _know_ you can do it."

"Yeah Marshall, we believe in you. Besides, it's just a game. Just give it a try buddy," Snowflake said as she too walked over to Marshall and gave him a hug.

"Aww,.. thanks guys." Marshall smiled more reassured now, returning the husky's embrace. "Ok.." He sighed finally standing his paws out. "Let's do this.." looking determinedly to the sticky web, he looked down to retrieve a spider. "Ew.. these things are kinda sticky too." He commented a bit disgustedly.

"They have to be, to stick." Chase reminded him.

"Oh yeah,.. well let's just hope they don't _stick_ to me!" Marshall giggled and the pups joined in, then he looked to the web again and prepared to toss. Squinting intently he made the toss, landing it just below the other two spiders missing the center by inches. "Hey I did it!" The Dalmatian barked, triumph arising immediately.

"Yeah.. you did." Chase chuckled, sharing a glance with Ned. "Great work."

"Good job," Snowflake complimented.

"Thanks! Hey wait.. where's Skye and Zuma?" Glancing about, the rest of the group realized the absence of the pups in orange and pink immediately, beginning to search around more thoroughly for them. Peeking eyes peered over the tub of bobbing apples, then hopped out shouting…

"Boo!" Skye and Zuma stood on their back paws and threw their front ones up in the air, successfully startling Marshall and Rubble into retreating behind Ryder; both cowering out from behind them.

"Heh heh heh, it's ok pups, it's just us!" Skye snickered easily, both dropping their scary personas to set their paws back onto the ground.

"Oh.. heh.. right." Marshall realized softening up again.

"Uh right.. we knew it was you all along." Rubble added, chuckling with poorly masked embarrassment. But a rolling glance between Chase and Chester knew otherwise.

"It's getting late.." Ryder said finally. "We should get going, pups." Pointing a thumb back behind him only summed up this statement further.

"Ok! Goodnight everyone! Happy Halloween!" The pups called to the party goers as they bounded off after Ryder.

"Goodnight, pups! Happy Halloween!" Katie and their friends waved after them.

_XXXX_

"Hah!" Chase sighed, plopping down onto a pillow in the Lookout's lower level. "What a day." He breathed happily.

"Yeah.. it was pretty great." Chester smiled. "Gotta be one of the most fun.. if not exciting."

"Or.. electrifying.." Marshall smirked. "No offense guys." He followed up glancing over at Chase and Rubble in turn. The two pups in question turned to one another and chuckled together.

"None taken.." Chase giggled. "But you might be right."

"Yeah.. and other than the rescue this morning.. it really _was_ a pretty good day." Rubble added meeting Chase's briefly.

"Come to think of it.." Marshall realized. "Your burn hasn't bothered you all the rest of today, Chase.. does that mean it's feeling better?"

"Actually.. yeah.. now that you mention it." Chase realized, looking down at it to extend his leg and raise just his paw off the pillow to sum up this fact easily.

"We may have to clean it again and change the bandages out for a couple days to help it heal better, but I'm glad it's not as painful now." Marshall smiled.

"Yeah..uh.. me too." Chase agreed with a light chuckle.

"Glad to hear your leg is getting better Chase," Snowflake commented.

"Yeah. Hopefully you and Rubble will feel better soon," Ned added.

"Thanks guys." Chase and Rubble answered together gratefully.

"Ok pups.. it's almost time for bed." Ryder announced as he approached the group. "It's been a pretty busy day."

"Ok, Ryder." Rocky said, as he and the other pups rose to leave. "We'll go start getting ready." Rocky led the way with Marshall, Zuma Skye and Rubble following suit. Chase hopped down to follow but heard a _pst_ and met Chester's steely grin.

"'Know what would be fun on a Halloween night?" He asked cheekily.

"I don't know.. what?" Chase wondered willingly, turning his way completely.

"Exploring that old mansion just inside the woods below Bear Rock." Chester replied in his sly manner. "Remember, we stumbled on it one time, Chase?"

"Yeah but-.. it's almost bedtime." Chase recalled. "You heard Ryder. There's not enough to even _get_ there let alone explore for too long."

"Oh come on.. it'll be fun, Chase." Chester coaxed. "If we lay down together in _here_, while the other pups are out _there_, we can go and be back before anyone even knows we were gone. Halloween only happens once a year, ya know. And what better time to explore an abandoned mansion than on a full-moon night?" Chase's brow furrowed, his uncertainty showing all too clearly.

"I don't know.. what if something goes wrong? You know those old houses can be old and rickety." Chase reasoned dubiously.

"Oh come.. on where's your sense of adventure gotten to?" Chester groaned, leaning his head back in frustration. "We'll be careful _obviously_ and it's not like the place is haunted. There's no such thing as a.. _real haunted house_. We'll be fine."

"I'm not _worried_ about it being_ 'haunted'_." Chase quoted dryly, his eyes narrowing unamusingly. "I'm more worried about what Ryder'll say if he finds out we ran off without him knowing."

"Oh.. why not? Come on, Chase. We won't be gone long, besides it'll be fun!" Chestier coaxed once more. "Just think of all the fun we could have.. and all the stuff we could discover in there. I bet no one's even _touched_ it since it got old and abandoned. It's the perfect opportunity on a Halloween night."

"Ehh.. I don't know." Chase thought unsurely, his gaze wandering down away from his brother.

"As fun as that seems, I agree with Chase. My owner, Benjamin, has a decent house, but it isn't brand new or old. Somewhere in the middle. Still, even I have to be careful at home. And as a pup who DID explore an old house in the neighborhood at one point, that experience still scares me," Snowflake said cautiously.

"Plus, the later we stay up, the more tired we will be tomorrow," Ned also pointed out.

"Oh.. well I guess you may be right." Chester decided, shrugging then walking away quickly. Chase stared after him, watching him go with a strange bend in his brow.

"He's going to go to the mansion, isn't he?" Snowflake asked in an also matter-of-fact kind of way.

"I hope not." Chase replied, a certain level of subtle anxiety coming upon his demeanor when turning to them.

"Ryder's gonna be mmmaaaaaaaadd if he does," Ned commented nervously, emphasizing the word _'mad'_.

"No.. Billy might. But.. not Ryder." Chase shook his head, then strode over toward the German Shepherd that could easily suffice as his twin.

"You're not thinking about going _alone_ are you?" Chase questioned his brother, putting him on the spot in a way to draw his attention immediately.

"Why would you ask me that?" The pup responded forwardly, genuinely asking as he turned his way.

"I just don't want you doing anything crazy." Chase replied earnestly. "We should go exploring _together_.. it's safer. So if one of us gets into trouble, the other can either help or be able to call for help. Like what happened this morning."

"I know.. I got it." Chester shrugged loosely. "We'll go tomorrow, as soon as we can get away; maybe we can even invite your friends to come along."

"That'd be great, Chess." Chase smiled, earning one in return.

"We should get to sleep then, I guess." Chester began again, beginning to snuggle down into the sleeping bag he'd rolled out on top of the pillows he'd set up for extra cushion.

"Yeah.. I guess so." Chase nodded, strolling away to grab his own sleeping bag.

_XXXX_

"Ok pups lights out." Ryder called, coming over to the two pups settling in.

"Ok, Ryder." The pups responded.

"Goodnight, you two." Ryder beamed. "I'll go be sure the other pups know it's time to go to bed too. Sleep well, ok."

"*yawn* thanks, Ryder." The German Shepherd brothers yawned, snuggling down tenderly.

_XXXX_

Silence and all the voices of sleep breathed into the night. Both outside and in they lay quiet and still. Brown ears twitched with the silent sound.. a change in the volume rising then falling and resuming its same tone; and he was under the deep spell once more…

_XXXX_

"Ahn!" Chase's eyes shot wide at the sting he'd just received, now realizing that he'd just tried to lay his head down onto his tender-to-the-touch burn.

"Ugh.." He groaned, rubbing it gently with a yawn. Then looking to his right, his eyes caught something alarming. The shape he saw was not the same shape.. _or_ size.. as what it was when he fell asleep.

"Chess?" He whispered, no sound.. not even movement. Rising quickly and pushed the sleeping bag gently with his paw and the covers revealed something under it. And in distress, Chase dove his head under to pull out..

"A pillow?" He wondered, staring down at it on the floor. A rising pit of emotion, set his sights up to the door, as he raced out of it in silence. As he arrived out on the pavement, he stopped short and peered through the darkness as best his eyesight could see despite being accustomed to the mostly lightless night. Then searching around with his nose for a brief moment.

"No!.." Chase cursed with the stamp of his paw. Then dropping his nose to follow it off across the yard.

_XXXX_

Snowflake and Ned slept, unaware Chase left and followed the scent. Snowflake woke up shortly only to discover her mouth was dry.*

"Ugh! I hate waking up with a dry mouth!" she said before going out of her pup house to get a drink of water. Once she was finished drinking, the husky went to go back to bed when a scent caught her attention.

"Wait a minute," she said following the scent to Chase's pup house, but he wasn't there. She then checked inside The Lookout. No sign of Chase at all.

"Chase!" Snowflake exclaimed before looking around. Suddenly she found the pillow and Chess's bedding.

"Huh? Why is-" she began saying until she smelled Chase's scent again, but this time heading towards the forest.

"No! Chase! You need to stay here! Grrrrr! Dang it Chess!" Snowflake cursed under her breath. If Chase was limping to find his brother that wasn't good. She ran back outside, and went over to Ned.

"Ned! Ned!" Snowflake said as she nudged his shoulder.

"What?" Ned yawned, waking up.

"Chase and Chess are gone! They went off into the woods!" Snowflake told him. Ned's eyes widened and he got up.

"We need to find them! Come on!" Ned replied as he started to run off.

"Wait! We should at least leave Ryder a note. Hold on!" Snowflake suggested before running into The Lookout. After finding some paper and a pencil, she used her mouth to write a note explaining what happened, and where they were going. She took the paper, and using the elevator, went up to the top. She put the paper on the table, and then put one of her plushies next to it.

"That should help. But if not," the husky said before pushing her pup tag. A ring sound came as she saw the Pup Pad vibrate. It did so a few times before going to voice message.

"Ryder, it's Snowflake. In case you didn't see the note on the table, this is a message. Chase and Chess are missing! Ned and I are going into the woods to find them. I normally wouldn't do this, but with Chase's injuries I don't want to take chances. Track me using my pup tag for our location. I'm sorry. Snowflake out!" Snowflake said before she stopped the message. She went back down, ran outside, and back over to her brother.

"Now we can go," she told him as they headed for the woods.

**Hey guys! Finally we have another chapter! Sorry it took us so long, but we've both been a little busy with.. stuff. But I hope you find it enjoyable just the same. Thx!**


	5. The Adventure Begins

Chapter five: The Adventure Begins

Chase's nose snuffled down the trail. Finding himself more and more inclined to follow it wherever it led. Lifting his muzzle to avoid the sudden rise of the ground under him, his paws hit something and he was suddenly spilled forward onto his chest. Grimacing the pup shifted himself off of his wounded leg to hold it up, as if it'd make it feel better from the burning sensation that stung his skin.

"Ugh, come on.. Where are you?" Chase asked himself out loud, glancing through the dark shadows of the night.

_xxxx_

Snowflake and Ned ran as they followed the trail, after what felt like hours, the scent got stronger.

"Look!" Ned said, spotting something brown and moving away from them.

"Chase?" Snowflake called out to the creature. The brown shape froze, a rounded shape thrusting up to form a head.

"Snowflake?" The familiar voice replied, turning their way. "Ned! What are you guys doing here?!" Chase gasped, turning their way entirely and coming toward them out of the shadows and into the moonlight.

"I woke up to get a drink of water, and smelled your scent. But when I went to see if you were sleeping, you were nowhere to be found. Plus the pillow and Chess's bedding. I figured you went after Chess who went to the mansion. So I woke Ned up, left Ryder a written note as well as a message on his pup pad, and we followed the scent until we found you," Snowflake explained.

Ned nodded.

"But-.. why did you come after me?" Chase wondered quizzically. "I'm just going to get Chess and bring him home. I'd be coming right back, hopefully before Ryder finds out we left."

"If Chess went to the mansion -which he most likely did- then you wouldn't be back so soon. Plus, I didn't want you getting hurt more," Snowflake explained.

"I'm fine." Chase replied, stepping over a root that threatened to trip him up again. "..-Ih- just.. gotta.. catch up to hi..i..m..woah!" Stumbling back over another root, he fell backwards and landed with the wrapped paw under him, forcing him to painfully shift off of it; as quickly as he could manage with a heavy groan.

"You sure? Your groans of pain suggest otherwise. THIS is EXACTLY why I came after you and Chess! What the pup treats were you thinking?! I mean yes, Chess is your brother, but Chase, your paw is still hurt. I don't want it getting worse," Snowflake said, getting a bit angry, then calming down to a more understanding voice.

"Ugh, yes, I'm sure." Chase grunted, sniffing along the trail again. "But right now we need to find Chess. Before Ryder notices we're gone. The later we stay up the more tired we'll be tomorrow. And it's not safe for him to be out here all alone. Let alone exploring an old mansion by himself. Ow!" Not watching where he was going, he caught his hurt paw on something, rolling over his shoulder and beginning to slide down a ridge on his back. In the moonlit night, he could see the dark gash in the land approaching him and, flipping himself over, dug his paws into the ground to slow his descent; barely succeeding when his bottom half appeared to disappear from view.

"Chase!" Snowflake exclaimed as she and Ned ran towards him. Chase was dangling off a cliff!

"Grab on!" Ned said as both he and his sister reached out to the pup, wanting to pull him up.

Chase lifted a paw to take his, but suddenly his other paw slid and he gripped the ground harder to stop it. Slowing it greatly, his paw strength wasn't enough and he suddenly lost his grip. Pulling the other two pups with him, they spilled over the edge with a yelping cry. Bouncing rather than falling, the pups tumbled down until finally they hit the ground after a seemingly forever long fall; finding themselves in complete darkness.

"Uuuoh." Chase groaned, trying to heavily get up off his right side. "Everyone alright?" He wondered a bit offly, barely finding the ruffling shapes recovering themselves next to him.

"Yes. I'm fine. Ow!" Snowflake said before realizing she had a bruise.

"Ow! Fine. Just a bruise too," Ned commented.

"*grunt* good.. then let's keep going." Chase decided, heavily rising to his feet and gingerly shaking the dust from his coat. "We should probably get moving if we wanna find Chess, he's probably got a huge head start on us by now." Taking a step forward toward the opening in the cliffs, the weight put on it trembled and dropped him on the floor once again.

"Chase! Stop! You're hurt even more now. Let us help you walk. Seriously, you need to take it easy," Snowflake said with concern.

"Yeah, you can barely walk without falling or tripping. I can help support you," Ned offered.

"-.. I'm fine.. I'll just.. walk it off.." The blue police pup insisted, forcing another step with a hard grimace.

"Not if your paw is seriously hurt. Do you seriously want to be walking and in pain with every step? Step, ow! Step, ow! Step, ow! - No!" Snowflake said as she comedically demonstrated this, to get the point across.

"Yeah. I mean limping isn't fun," Ned added.

"I'm fine.. -and it's not my paw." Chase insisted, managing another heavy step. "You coming or not?" He asked glancing back over his shoulder at them. And Snowflake and Ned followed him. Then Chase, turning front, stumbled forward into the moonlight walking oddly on the right side.

Snowflake eyed him. _'Definitely limping'_ she thought to herself.

"Chase, I hate to nag, but can I at least tell Ryder what happened?" Snowflake suggested as nice as she could.

"What!? No way!" Chase gasped, stopping short to look at her. "That's the _whole_ reason we're out here. We can handle this on our own just fine. We just need to find Chess, convince him _not_ to go to the mansion and get home before they wake up to find us missing." Then Chase strode on leaving the husky to think on this briefly, before rushing to catch up again.

"Well, then if you are struggling to walk, you go home. Ned and I can keep going to find Chess," Snowflake offered.

"And let you guys try to convince my stubborn brother to come home alone? Not a chance." Chase shook his head, his limp only slightly improved by now. "He _barely_ listens to _me_ sometimes let alone _you_ guys.. -uh.. no offense." He sat down for a moment to flex his paw and stretch some of the others so not to throw his balance off.

"None taken." Ned reassured him.

Chase's demeanor calmed a bit and they resumed walking. Catching his foot from not watching where he was going, he caught himself from the brief scrape on the ground, to begin sniffing about for the trail he was looking for.

"There he is.." Chase murmured, almost to himself. "He definitely came this way." he said aloud lifting his head to gaze down the path in front of them. "I think that cliff is where Bear Rock is, the mansion can't be much further."

"Yeah. It's below Bear Rock. We should be there soon," Snowflake said.

"Then come on!" Chase called, beginning a stumbling run. "Chess's gotta be around here somewhere!" And the pups took off running after him.

_XXXX_

The door opened and a yawning stretch appeared in its place, scratching the back of his neck the leader of the PAW Patrol strolled out rubbing an eye when a familiar flash occurred to gain his attention.

_XXXX_

Chase and Snowflake's noses searched the invisible trail, tracking with their best skills in the dark of night.

"Hey Snowflake!" Chase said, stopping short to sniff the air. "You smell that?"

"I do! It must be Chess! We're getting close!" Snowflake said, as she ran faster.

"Yeah.." Chase ventured. "*sniff sniff* but there's something else…" His suspicious glance hardened slightly at the increased air pushed his way. "The wind's picking up.. That's not good. We better hurry and find Chess so we can get home. I think a storm might be coming."

"Yikes! That would be bad! Let's hurry!" Ned exclaimed, running with the others.

The three pups raced through a divide in the rocky cliffs and all screeched to a halt when looking straight up with a gasp. A swell in the distance, over beyond the mountain's peak grumbled with the distant flicker that snaked within it.

"That's not good." Chase gulped.

"A storm is coming?! We better find Chess fast!" Snowflake suggested.

"Yeah no kidding." Chase agreed a bit nervously. "We better get going.. I think the mansion is just passed those trees." Taking off down a path to their left, they ran until a root appeared to spill the German Shepherd over once again.

"Ouch!" Hitting it with his burned and injured leg, he rolled over that same shoulder and hit the ground flat on his stomach with a groan.

"Chase!" Snowflake exclaimed as she and Ned ran to him.

"Ugh, I feel like Marshall now." Chase groaned, a paw to his head. Then looking up as a paw was offered to him, and he took it, so Ned could help him up.

"Now can I help support you as we walk?" Ned asked, seriously.

"*sigh* okay.." Chase gave in finally, his eyes then grew wide as they looked up. The other two pups following his gaze to find a darkened silhouette they were half relieved and half unnerved to see.

"The mansion.." Chase breathed. "We made it! Come on! Let's go get Chester." He finished, leaning against Ned's shoulder to resume walking. Reaching the old rickety porch Chase's anxiety pushed him to leave their side. Stumbling over the third step, he climbed the last two to push the double doors open with his good front paw and rush into the mansion's main entry. "Chester!" the pup called, his tail gently wagging to a stand still as all that came back was his echo fading away, just as the other two pups arrived at his side.

"Chase?" The young injured pup's head shot up again and there, peering over the top of the flight of stairs on the right side of the room, stood the pup in question.

"Oh thank goodness." Chase breathed heavily with relief, finally plopping down flat onto the floor, soon finding that to be a bad idea when his shoulder flared up and he grasped it with a tender grimace.

"Bro!" Chester gasped, perking up then plunging down the stairs toward them.

Ned ran up to Chase and supported him.

"You can relax, but finding Chess won't heal you," Ned reminded the PAW Patrol pup.

Snowflake also went to Chase to make sure he was okay, just as Chester reached him.

"What happened to you, Chase?" Chester asked. The younger German Shepherd, having been sat up against Ned, jabbed his paw into his brother; then lifting the other to his shoulder from the pain of it.

"What the heck were you thinking, Chess?" The pup questioned harshly, lifting hard eyes to him. "You told me you were gonna wait til tomorrow to come check this place out so we could go _together_. What gives!?"

"Yeah! We said it was a bad idea, and to wait! I had a feeling you'd come here, but after Chase reassured me, looks like my instincts were right! What the pup treats were you THINKING Chess?! We left Ryder and the others to find you, tried saving Chase from falling off a cliff, all three of us fell and Chase is even more hurt, and on top of that, a storm is coming! Why couldn't you just wait?! If you hadn't run off, then we could have come tomorrow! Heck we could have even -" Snowflake shouted angrily, until stopping mid sentence.

It was within seconds that she realized the group COULD have tracked Chess better. In more ways than one.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! We COULD have tracked you down without risking our lives! CHASE'S DRONE! SKYE LOOKING FROM THE AIR! WHY didn't we THINK of those?! Grrrrrrrrrrrr! WHY?! Why didn't we just do those?! We-" Snowflake yelled before finding a pot and screamed into it out of frustration.

"Sorry I-.." Chester froze at a realization coming to mind in the silence. "Wait,.. What?"

"I think she realized we still could have found you, without actually coming here," Ned explained. His sister was still screaming into the empty pot

And at that moment, the doors behind them shut with the howl that rose up to rattle them in place.

"Uh- oh.." Chase groaned, either from his injuries or from the realization of what had just happened as he looked back toward it, no one could tell which.

"What? _'Uh - oh'_ what?" Snowflake asked as she poked her head out of the pot and went back to the group.

"Uh oh.." Chase quoted again, hobbling around to face the door directly. "We're trapped! That storm is here and it's getting stronger!" And the three other pups gasped and looked to one another nervously.

_XXXX_

Ryder picked up the pup-pad curiously when a yawn and a ding came from the elevator shaft. The white spotted fire pup of the team stumbled over, rubbing a paw to one eye as he made his way over to the boy in the dark, amongst the steady howling outside.

"Ryder, I can't find Chase." The Dalmation fumbled. "He and Chester aren't in their sleeping bags and Snowflake and Ned aren't in their house." He yawned once again, before lowering his paw to the floor again. "What do we do?" The boy opened his mouth to speak when..

_"Ryder, It's Snowflake.."_ The pup-pad vocalized as the Husky's voice.

"Ryder, what's going on?" Marshall asked, more uneasily this time; stepping forward a couple more paces. And then they're attention began again with Snowflake's voice replaying what she said just a short time ago.

**Hey guys how's it going! This chapter is finally finished! Phew! Man this took a while! But I hope you guys find it enjoyable still. This chapter was probably the most fun to write and I'm sure my writing partner would agree. Chapter six is in the works and we'll just have to see how long it takes to get done. What with all this Coronavirus thing to deal with, we may have more time that we usually do since we're not having to go anywhere or anything. Stay healthy,.. Stay strong! Thx!**


	6. Thunder and Spooks!

Chapter six: Thunder and Spooks!

Yawns of exhaustion arose as the Paw Patrol pups hobbled sleepily into position for their new mission, geared up and semi ready to begin.

"What's going on Ryder?" Skye yawned drowsily, as they sat in their normal spots along the invisible line where they usually stand.

"Pups,.. Chase and Chester are missing!" Ryder announced, pressing the button on his pup-pad to bring the big screen down. The PAW Patrol's eyes popped wide with a gasp, fully awake in a flash at the news of this.

"What?" Skye gasped.

"Oh no!" Rocky whined.

"What happened to them?!" Zuma cried.

"I'm not sure yet." The boy shook his head regretfully. "But what I _do_ know is that we've gotta find them."

"Ned and Snowflake already left to go find them.." Marshall told the group. "Snowflake said we can track her, using her pup-tag."

"You're right, Marshall." Ryder confirmed, pointing the pup-pad to him. Then pressing another button on it, the map of Adventure Bay popped up, a small red dot soon appearing on it.

"They're tracking Chase and Chester to-.. The woods?" Skye observed quizzically.

"What could they be doing out there?" Rubble asked.

"I don't know.." Ryder said. "But we _have_ to find them." Everyone jumped when something hit the window of the Lookout, more bashing and crashing following it.

"That wind is pretty bad out there.." Marshall vocalized nervously. "How are we gonna find them if we can't get through it?"

"We may not be able to search from the _air_.." The boy reasoned thoughtfully. "But we _can_ find them another way.."

_XXXX_

"What'do we do!" Chester gasped, pacing back a couple steps from the doors.

"I don't know.." Chase shrugged. "What _can_ we do. We're not gonna be able to get home now. The storm's too strong."

"But we can still try right?" Chester asked, turning to Chase once again.

"Not unless you want the _storm_ to carry _you_!" Chase shot back. A crash with the shatter of glass made the four pups jump, then run screaming up the flight of stairs on their left and through the double doors that connected the flights of stairs on either side of the room together. And up around to another split flight of stairs on both sides of the room they ran once again, Chase and Chester on one side, Snowflake and Ned on the other.

The two German Shepherds screeched to a halt inside the next room, pitch black and silent as it could be for a mansion on a stormy night.

"Phew.. ok.. now where are we?" Chase gasped, feeling as though he'd stumbled rather than ran.

"*gasping breath* I don't know." Chester breathed, gasping due to the lack of breath from all the running. "Wait.." He stopped to glance around. "Where's Ned and Snowflake?"

_XXXX_

Snowflake and Ned ran screaming in the opposite direction. Until they entered another room.

"That,... was scary! And dangerous!" Snowflake commented.

"Yeah. Wait! Where are we? Where's Chase and Chess?" Ned asked.

"I don't know!" Snowflake replied, now getting scared.

"Chase? Chess? Where are you?" Snowflake called out, getting no replies.

"This place looks spooky! I hope it's not haunted!" Ned commented. Snowflake gave her brother an uneasy look.

"Ned! Don't say that! Besides, you know how much I don't like ghosts! Or heights!" Snowflake told him in a scared voice.

"Sorry, I forgot. At least there's nothing here but a room of stuff," Ned responded. Suddenly, lightning flashed showing some sheet covered objects, like a bed, closet, and soft chairs. Thunder followed afterwards.

"Ah!" the two huskies cried out, before hugging each other.

_XXXX_

"Snowflake?!.. Guys?" Chester called, pacing around the room. Chase, walking along the right side of the room, opposite Chess, searched up the walls as best he could in the flickering light of the lightning outside. Both pups jumped at the clap of thunder that seemed to shake the very floor they stood on, swearing it'd shifted under their paws. "Heh heh, that.. Didn't scare me.." Chester lied, as bravely as he could muster his tone up to be.

"Yeah.. me- -neither." Chase grunted.

"You ok?" The older German Shepherd asked, turning toward the younger one's voice. "*gasp* what are you doing!?" He gasped, at the shocking sight he soon beheld.

Chase pulled himself up one more level with immense effort, scrambling to get atop the structure he was climbing and peered down over it at him.

"Seeing if I can see the Lookout." He told his brother. "Maybe if I'm high enough I can see it out the window over here. 'See if anyone is coming for us."

"You need to get down, before you break something.." Chester insisted. "Which would, preferably, not be _you_."

Chase strained once more.

"Hang on,.. I'm.. almost there.." The pup heaved once more, but the rattle beneath him changed his focus in an instant as he was suddenly plummeted down to a hard surface. Landing on his left side, he shielded his head from the various items that came down to bounce off his exposed shoulder.

"Chase!" Chester called as a board came down on him and a much larger shape started to follow. Grabbing his brother by the collar, he leapt back in time to land him over top of himself and the shattering splinter of wood crashed down in a rush of dust.

"Ah-choo!" Chase sneezed from the kicked up dust, lifting his head to realize he was lying on top of Chester. "Thanks Chess." He breathed, gingerly crawling off of him.

"Ugh, don't mention it." Chester replied loosely, shaking the adrenaline from his head as he stood up again. "Let's just be safe and use your pup tag though, ok?"

"Oh right." The PAW Patrol pup realized, but looking down the familiar shape of the metallic device appeared in absence at his neck. "Uuhhh… uh- oh." He vocalized with the realization of its meaning.

"_'Uh- oh'_.. It can't be, _'uh oh'_!" Chester repeated concernedly with this implication. "There's no_ 'uh oh'_ it's gotta be _'Hey, Ryder, HELP!'_" The calmness of the _'hey Ryder'_ became null invoid with exclamation of _'HELP!'_ as the German Shepherd brothers stared at one another in the darkness lit up by the lightning outside. And a proceeding crash of what could've either been thunder or something _else_ falling over;.. or maybe a combination of the two, sending the two pups tearing through the hallway that found them from the room they'd exited. Yelling and screaming with the flapping of wings and chattering cries from above.

_XXXX_

"The pups could have gone anywhere." Ryder was saying. Pressing a button on his pup-pad the PAW Patroller shifted into command center mode, with the big screen coming together and everything. "We need to find them before-.. Woah!"

"Woah!" The pups echoed, as they all swayed to the right.

"Wao..ah.. steady, Robo-Dog." Ryder cautioned, the robot barking and pulling the steering wheel to straighten out again.

"That wind is so strong!" Skye whined, the other pups joining in. "How are we gonna find them in all this?"

"Well we have their pup-tag signals.." Ryder reasoned, pressing a button that brought the map onto the screen, two separate tags showing across it.

"Wait.. why is Chase all the way over there.. When Snowflake is all the way up by Bear Rock?" Marshall noticed, observing the distance between the two pup-tag signals.

"One way to find out." Ryder said, swiveling his chair to face the windshield. "Come on Robo-Dog, let's go find Chase first.. Maybe we'll even find some of the other pups with him."

"I sure hope they're ok.. wherever they are." Rocky murmured to Skye, as they both stared out the window sadly.

_XXXX_

The PAW Patroller swerved both ways then screeched to a halt. The door retracted down and feet crunched the ground.

"Chase?! We're here!" Marshall called, and the group spread out. "Chase?"

"Chase!?" Ryder called. "Where are you?" He added while turning around toward where the PAW Patroller stood. Skye looked about as she muscled her way through the wind. The strong breeze blowing her ears into her face as her paw touched something.

"Oh no.." She moaned, gaining everyone's attention. "Look!" At her feet lay a familiarly shaped object.

"Chase's pup-tag!" Zuma gasped.

"But if Chase's pup-tag is _here_?.." Rocky ventured. "Where is _Chase_?"

"We still haven't checked Snowflake's location yet." Ryder reminded them optimistically. "Maybe if they found each other, it means they'll be all together. Let's go!"

"Wait! Ryder, come look at this!" Marshall called, egging the boy and his pups to draw closer.

"Paw prints!" Ryder cried. "Good eyes, Marshall! Let's follow them." Howls and barks followed the boy as he raced back into the PAW Patroller and it sped off again.

_xxxx_

"Since we're heading to Bear Rock, we might need a bird's eye view of the surrounding forests." Ryder thought aloud, holding his pup-pad tenuously in his grasp.

"But-.. the wind's too strong for my copter?" Skye reasoned. "How _else_ can we see up that high?"

"By calling in some back-up." The boy replied. Tapping and swiping, then tapping again a familiar teal and snow-covered tree icon appeared on the screen, the face of the pup it belonged to showing up a moment later.

"Hi Ryder! Hi pups! What can I do for you?"

"Everest!" The pups cried.

"Everest. Chase, Chester, Snowflake, and Ned are missing in the woods near Bear Rock." Ryder explained. "I need you to ride down in your snowcat and see if you can spot any place that they _might_ have gone. I think they're somewhere _below_ the cliffs."

"You got it! It's kinda stormy out.. but I'll do my best. Off the trail, Everest won't fail!" The rescue Husky called.

"Great! Let us know anything you see that might point us to where they could be." The PAW Patrol leader instructed. "They'll probably have found shelter _somewhere_ by now."

"I'm on my way!" Everest called, then hung up.

_XXXX_

Snowflake and Ned kept hugging as they looked around the place. It sure was creepy.

"I wish there was a light, instead of us being in the dark," Snowflake said nervously.

"Same here. But then again, it's not scary!" Ned added. What came next, they did not expect. A big thunder roar and lightning came, shaking the house!

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Snowflake and Ned screamed before running in a panic. Snowflake ran to the chair while diving under the white sheet that was on it. Ned ran towards the closet, but stopped as he saw it was covered by a white sheet.

"Open up! Come on!" Ned pleaded, pawing at the sheet. He hoped somehow the closet doors would open, but his pawing just made the sheet loosen and slide. As he noticed this however, Ned looked up as the white bed sheet was about to fall on top of him!

"AHHHHHH! Nooooooo! Ghost!" Ned screamed as the white bed sheet fell on him, covering him completely. Ned panicked under the sheet.

"Ahhh! Help! Snowflake! Ghost!" Ned cried out, as he stumbled about, pawing and flailing about under the bed sheet.

"What?! A ghost?!" Snowflake said as she lifted her head, her whole body covered by the bed sheet that was on the chair. She then jumped off the chair to look, only to be greeted by the ghostly sight of her sheet-covered brother as he tried to get out. Snowflake's eyes widened twice their size as she let out a horrific scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A ghost!" Snowflake screamed as she made a mad dash towards the door. She ran out of the room screaming, while Ned was left alone, scared, and flailing about under the bed sheet that entangled him.

_XXXX_

"AHHHHH!" The two German Shepherds screamed blazing down the dark hallway until the chattering faded away and the flapping ceased.

"Ugh.. bats.. why'd it have to be bats!" Chester complained breathlessly.

"Ih.. what's the matter?" Chase teased, flexing his shoulder gingerly. "Scared of a harmless little animal?" His chuckle was cut off by a groan given from a crack, which meant something of his injured body.

"You need to take it easy, little C." Chess warned. "This isn't exactly the safest place for you to be right now. Given everything you've been through today."

"-Yeah..well..- -if you hadn't run off.. _some_ of this wouldn't have happened." Chase countered, heavily trekking after his brother.

"We need to get you home." Chess decided, doubling back to stand shoulder to shoulder with him on his left side, so not to aggravate the injured right one. "Your shoulder's stiffening up, and that's making it harder for you to move. Hope Snowflake and Ned are doing better than we are."

"Yeah,.. cause they can actually _run_ from the danger instead of stumble." Chase returned pointedly, sitting down so the two could catch a break.

"I'm sorry, ok." Chester sighed, sitting down to lower his head in shame. "I get that I'm the one who caused this mess, but-.. I'm trying not to think about how badly I messed up. It's already staring me in the face.. so.. Can you.. maybe _try_ and act like I don't already know you're hurt because of me?"

"Sorry." Chase sighed, his gaze wandering to the floor. "I'm just.. a little mad that- you would go without me. I mean, what were you thinking! We have _always_ done everything together. We made that promise ever since we reconnected a while back. I can't believe that you would just go off without me like that. I had hoped you'd be smarter than that, Chess." Earnest brown eyes mirrored deeply regretful ones, matching in color but differing in heartfelt emotion. Suddenly a whole new one was created as the two pups held each other in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, Chase." Chester repeated, both snuggling in to one another with closed eyes and open hearts.

"Me too." Chase sighed, relaxing against his brother slightly. Nodding off a bit, he shook himself up again, blinking drowsily; when a loud clap of thunder rolled over the old building.

"It's really late." Chester guessed. "And you've been awake too long." He looked up and around. "Come on,.. let's find you a cozy spot to lay down." He went on shifting his brother to walk with him for support.

"Yeah,.. well what about you? *yawn* You should probably be more tired than me." The younger pup noted with eyes half closed, as Chess guided them into the room on their right from where they sat at the very end of the hallway. "You're the one who was awake and gone before me."

"Yeah well.. this isn't my first all nighter." Chester replied, helping Chase up onto a dusty cushion on the floor. Pulling a white sheet over top of him the young pup gave a small sneeze from the dust kicked up, and settled into the cushion lightly with another yawn. A rumble of thunder with the power to shake the earth made their hearts skip a beat and the lightning to go with it lit up the room seconds before it. The pounding patter of rain stained the windows with the millions of tears, panning them down the old cobweb and dust covered windows, obscuring the mere extent of the lightning's nature making them appear as soft flashes rather than solid bolts. But as another yawn came.. the larger body of the pup next to him laid in beside him. Chase's head lay on his paws, eyes closed ready for sleep, but Chester could tell, and even knew, that he was not yet asleep.

"You rest here, ok?" He decided after a few moments. "I'll..uh.. go see if I can make it back to the front entrance. See if I can see anyone coming to help us. -Don't worry I'll be careful." He spoke up quickly when Chase's head lifted, and he set a paw onto it to encourage the pup to lay it down again; which he gave in near immediately. "I'll go look then come right back, I promise. You just.. uh.. try to rest. It's been a busy night already." And with that Chester slipped out of the room and took off down the hall to try and find his way back the way they'd come.

**Hey guys, guess what… another chapter already done! Yes I know you read _it_, before you read _this_.. But even _I_ am surprised how fast it went, gotta say. But still this chapter, as always, was a thrill to work on. And I hope to produce a few more with the help of my co-writer Bluewolfbat. Hope you guys are still into this story, and I'll see you next time! Thx!**


	7. Help!

Chapter seven: Help!

Pouring rain.. Clapping thunder.. Flashing lightning..

"-Ryder.. The storm's getting _really_ bad.." Rubble groaned, as the PAW Patroller was thrown off course again. "-what do we do if we can't find them?"

"Let's not worry about that just yet.." Ryder said, using his usually calm tone. "We just have to make it to Snowflake's location. Hopefully _that's_ where we'll find them." His pup-pad flashed and he swiped the screen over to Everest's pup-tag icon. "Everest, are you in position? We could really use some eyes overhead soon." The boy informed her.

_xxxx_

Just as her leader's voice came from her tag, the treads of her snowcat skidded to a stop.

"I'm here, Ryder." The husky replied, hopping out over the vehicle to race over to the edge of the cliff. Her light shone bright and in the shimmer of the rain it cut down into the valley below. An entrance, through a divide in the high cliffs on the far side from her, being the only other noticeable way into this cliff enclosed forest area. And as her light searched around, her eyes peered through the thick darkness to barely make out a structure bigger than any natural thing that would be out here in this otherwise untouched land.

"There! ..I see something! Just inside the canyon below Bear Rock!" Everest called. "It-.. looks like some kind of.. man-made building."

"That's great." Ryder said. "We're headed toward you.. but it'll take us some time. Seek shelter next to Bear Rock.. it'll provide you cover from this wind."

_xxxx_

"You got it, Ryder." Everest's voice came back. Then disconnected. "Let's keep going Robo-Dog." The boy continued gesturing a hand forward.

And the pups all prayed and hoped they'd make it in time.

_XXXX_

"Ahhhhhhh!" Snowflake screamed as she ran out of the room and down the hall, hoping the ghost wasn't following her. She then turned to go to the main staircase until she saw a shape near a room at the end of the hallway.

"Hello? Anybody there?" She called out, hoping it was a friend. The shape whisked through the darkness ahead of her and was gone. But once she drew closer to where it had been, a familiar sneeze caught her ear and her head jerked to the right.

"Wait, Chase? Is that you?" Snowflake asked, looking at the pup lying down. Indeed it was.

"Are you okay?" the husky asked in a concerned voice. A sniffle answered her and the husky crept closer. Suddenly a sheet white shape rose up and the pup jumped in surprise. Then suddenly the white sheet panned off the shape to confirm her suspicions.

"Snowflake?" The German Shepherd answered finally, still pretty drowsy sounding.

"Chase, thank goodness. Are you alright?" Snowflake asked, concerned for Chase's well-being.

"*yawn* I'm fine." Chase replied, beginning to take a step. "Ahnnn! But I think laying down was a bad idea." He finished, coming off the pillow gingerly.

"Hmm. I think I can help. Hold on," Snowflake said before looking around. She saw a small table covered by a sheet, and grabbed the sheet off of it. She laid the sheet flat, then rolled it lengthwise. Once that was done, she took it to Chase and carefully made a sling out of it.

"There, now you're hurt paw will stay steady until Marshall can heal it," Snowflake explained.

"-ih.. Thanks.." Chase breathed. "But I'm afraid it's gonna get a lot stiffer the longer we wait to treat it." The pup was silent for a moment when a realization hit him. "Wait.. where's Ned?"

Snowflake whined.

"Ned and I were searching a room. The storm scared us, but then we heard that loud thunder, we hid. When I looked out of my hiding spot, I saw a ghost! I watched it for a second until I decided staying in a room with a ghost was too spooky," Snowflake nervously explained.

"A ghost?.." Chase echoed quizzically. "That's impossible.. Ghosts aren't real? Are you _sure_ that's what you saw?" Another roll of thunder and a strong howling gust of wind fell over the silent room making both pups nearly jump out of their skin. The German Shepherd plunging forward into the Husky, and hitting the floor due to the leg he needed being tied up and he rolled his way back up to his feet in one smooth maneuver. "Heh heh.. That.. didn't scare me…" The nervousness of his laugh told her otherwise, and yet she felt it too.

"Ah! Yeah, I'm sure I saw a ghost. Are you sure you're not scared? You seemed like you were. Also, are you okay?" Snowflake replied with a smile.

"Uuuh.. yup." The pup lied trying to sound convincing. "And I'm fine. -Ih- gonna take me a bit to get used to _not_ using my leg for the moment.." The two searched around the darkness for a moment in silence, both thinking through what to say next.

"Hey..so..uh.. Do you happen to have your pup-tag on you?" Chase wondered a bit nervously. "Cause I kinda.. lost mine."

"Yeah. I do. I - huh?" Snowflake said only to feel her pup tag wasn't around her collar.

"What?" Chase wondered, almost afraid to ask.

"My pup tag! It's gone! Must have fallen off when I was running from the ghost," Snowflake said.

"Oh man.. what're we gonna do?!" Chase cried. "This place is falling apart and we're trapped in here with creepy sounds and sights, because of a storm that's laid and probably dangerous. And Chess is gone and Ned is missing and.. and.. and.." The pup's rambling ran his mind more wild than he had already thought, and now his seemed to become more of a panic. "We.. we shouldn't have come out here tonight! And no one knows where we are! *groan* and we have no way of telling someone where we are." His head lowered and he began to look defeated. "It's hopeless." He sighed finally.

"No Chase. It's not hopeless. We're the PAW Patrol. We've faced tougher challenges than this. We'll get through this spooky night," Snowflake said before putting a paw on his back.

"Glad you're still optimistic." The German Shepherd smiled slightly when lifting his gaze to hers. "So what'do we do now?" He asked distraughtly.

"Well, we better try to find Ned and Chess. Being separated isn't good. Hopefully we won't run into the ghost!" Snowflake suggested nervously.

"I'll support you. And that sling should jeep your paw from moving as we search," Snowflake said kindly.

"Ok.." Chase sighed, accepting the help given to him.

_XXXX_

"Help! Ghost! Where is it?!" Ned cried out as he flailed and ran about blindingly under the white bed sheet. He wandered about as he tried fruitlessly to get the sheet off, walking among the halls and empty rooms.

"Help! Somebody get me outta here!" Ned said, pawing and flailing about, his voice muffled by the fabric that covered him. Ned burst forward and hit something hard, knocking the sheet clear off him and as she shook his head to recover he was met with frightened brown eyes.

"Ahh!" Both pups cried, sliding away from one another quickly.

"Wait.. Ned?" Chester gasped, squinting to see better, as another roar of thunder made them jump.

"Ah! Yes. It's me, Ned. Why? ... Hey! Where's the ghost?" Ned replied before looking around.

"What are you talking about?" Chess wondered. "There's no ghost.. It must've just been you flailing around in that old bedsheet?"

"Oh. Yeah. But Snowflake mentioned a ghost before. That's why I freaked out. Plus I don't know how that sheet got on me. I hope it wasn't a real ghost!" Ned explained.

"Eh.. highly doubt it.." Chester shrugged, unconvinced. "But whatever it was.. it's gone now." He finished gazing about the darkness that surrounded them. "So what happened to you two?" Chess went on after a rumble of thunder rolled over them to the flash of the lightning. "Where'd you two get to when that shattering noise scared us all up the stairs earlier?"

"We were looking around a big bedroom for anything that could be helpful. But when that loud thunder came, we hid. I tried hiding in a closet, but it was blocked by the sheet. I tried getting it off, but got trapped under it," Ned explained.

"Oh.. well come on.." Chester decided, turning his body away from the husky pup. "Let's go find the front door. I promised Chase I'd go see if anyone is coming to rescue us, then go back to him. Let's go!" Running away, the two pups took off, Chess gasped as he screeched to a halt. But was then spilled over the edge of the top step when Ned bumped into him and they tumbled down the land in a heap at the bottom.

"Ugh.. everyone alright?" Chester groaned, vision spinning a little.

"Fine. Sorry for bumping into you. Didn't know we were going to stop!" Ned answered before getting up.

Shaking himself out of it, Chester rolled back up to his feet.

"Hey look! We made it!" The German Shepherd gasped.

"Good. But I don't see Chase," Ned replied, looking around.

"Oh he's back that way somewhere." Chester corrected tilting his head back behind him. "I promised I'd go back for him once I came to see if anyone's out there."

"Good. Maybe Snowflake is with him. Hopefully we don't run into any more ghosts," Ned replied, trying to be optimistic. Easier said than done in a spooky house. A sudden creak set in over them and the two pups began to sneak closer to one another. Upon feeling each other's touch, they wrapped one another in a hug, gazing about for the origin of the sound. A shattering crash hit the ground next to them, they screamed and ran fumbling over one another. Unbeknownst to them a gust of wind, blew from the window where the broken cabinet lay shattered and blew onto the floor for Chester to catch his foot on.

"Woah-.. *thud* -help!" Chester cried, as the thick material caught around his head to tighten around his chest.

"Chess!" Ned cried out, going over to help him. He pulled and twisted, until Chess was free. But he pulled so hard, the two went flying towards the window! They hit the wall and suddenly it got even darker and an added heaviness clued them in to what had happened.

"Help! Ahh! I'm stuck!" Chester cried, flailing about under the downed curtains.

"Hey! Help! Who turned out the lights?!" Ned cried out as he too flailed about under the curtain he was trapped under.

"-hn.. ah.. urgh..! -Hang on.. -ih.. I think I got it.. I..e..woah!" The two pup helped as the floor suddenly seemed to fall out from under them and an even heavier and far more silent darkness set in.

_XXXX_

Chase grimaced and nearly fell forward again.

"Ahn! I can't do it!" He groaned beginning to sink to the floor. "I'm tired.. my body hurts.. I just want Ryder to come find us so we can go home."

"I know you're tired Chase, but we can't give up! I left Ryder a message before Ned and I left. Yes, I know you may not be happy about that, but I was concerned for your safety! Plus, we've dealt with tougher situations than this! I know you're tired, but PLEASE try to hang in there. Besides, Chess and Ned are missing! We can't leave without them! As long as they didn't run into the ghost…" Snowflake said, trying to encourage her friend. She did shutter at mentioning 'the ghost' though.

"But.. we can't leave.." Chase breathed. "The storm's too strong. There's.. no way we can make it home.. on our own." They stumbled forward another pace and Chase stopped to release a heavy sigh. When a sound began to arise that only Snowflake seemed to catch on to.

"Huh? Uhhh. Chase? Did you hear that creaking?" Snowflake asked curiously. That noise didn't sound good.

"It could just be the storm." Chase sighed loosely, seeming unaware of the growing uncertainty of the husky by his side. The creak grew louder until a snap dropped the German Shepherd down to where he grabbed a grip on the floor boards with his front paws, but could hold on and slid through the darkness that dropped below. A screaming yell echoing down into the darkness after him.

"CHASE!" Snowflake exclaimed, trying to grab him, but missing! She gasped, now realizing she could fall through too! She ran,.. fast! After a while, the boards stopped falling. Now she was alone.

"Chase? Are you okay?" Snowflake asked, through the hole. No reply.

"Okay, I really don't like this! Now I'm scared!" Snowflake said, trying to stay calm. Thunder roared, spooking her!

"Ahhh!" Snowflake screamed before running off. She ran towards the front, not caring where she went. Suddenly, she ran into a coat rack that had a sheet on it! The husky pup looked up and gasped.

"Ahhhhhhh! A ghost!" Snowflake screamed before the sheet fell off and covered her! Snowflake screamed in fright as she ran around the front of the mansion, looking like a ghost with the bed sheet covering her.

_XXXX_

A gust of wind pushed Everest, to press herself up against the rock formation acting as her shelter. Peering through the thickness of rain and wind, a long shape, fashioned with red as the only color she could make out, appeared through the narrow pass that was the only clear entrance to the valley below her.

"Ryder! I see you!" The husky pup exclaimed. "You're right where you need to be, just head to your left for a short distance and you'll be there!"

"That's great, Everest." Ryder replied brightly. "Good work. Stand by while we check it out."

"Hoh.. I hope they're all here." Skye whined hopefully, shooting glances to her fellow pups who nodded in agreement. The PAW Patroller screeched to a rocky halt, and the door retracted down.

"Hurry, pups!" Ryder called back to them, while shielding his face from the wind. "Into that mansion! Now!"

Pushing their way through the strength of the winds, they finally managed to reach the door. And in opening it, they seemed to all be blown inside as the door slammed shut behind them.

"Phew! That was close." Ryder gasped, the pups all jumped however when a series of thuds rang out and a surprised bit of yelps and grunts followed each one. Looking up toward the sound, they found a ghostly white looking shadow plopping down the flight of stairs on their far left, this lump hitting the bottom only to get up and flail about some more.

"Help! Help! Ghost! The ghost got me! Get me outta here! Someone help me!" Snowflake exclaimed, still flailing about under the bed sheet, despite her tumble down the stairs.

"Wait,.. Snowflake?" Ryder addressed the husky loud enough for her to hear and freeze stiff.

"Help! Help - Wait! Ryder? Is that you?" Snowflake said as she stopped, recognizing the voice. She was still unsure with the bed sheet covering her.

"Hang on, let's get you out of there." The boy said, coming over to the white lump to begin unraveling the material until the husky's head popped up out of it.. and he pulled the sheet back to then lift her up out of the twist of material and set her down away from it.

"What were you doing in there?" Ryder wondered, as he assumed his signature composed kneel in front of her. "And where is Chase and the other pups?"

"I was trying to get out. I got scared by thunder, ran to get somewhere safe, then I saw a ghost, and the sheet trapped me! Chase was with me, but he fell under some collapsing floor boards! Ned and I were exploring a bedroom when I saw and ghost and ran out. Chess was exploring with Chase, but he left him to find Ned and I. I eventually reunited with Chase," Snowflake explained, giving a quick summary of the events that happened.

The team blinked as though confused, but when a sudden thump sounded and they all jumped and gazed about for the origin. Ryder himself looked to be concerned as another couple of thumps came.

"-.. -.. hello? Anyone?! Help!" Came some familiar voices, muffled yet close by; making the group continue to search for where they came from.

**How's it going everybody! As you might guess the next chapter will likely be the final chapter. But,.. be sure to leave your comments on this story to tell us how we did. And share anything you liked or disliked for future reference.. And as always.. enjoy this new chapter! Thx!**


	8. Rescued!

Chapter eight: Rescued!

"What is that?" Skye wondered. "Do you guys hear that?!" The muffled shouting continued as the Cockapoo searched forward.. wandering around with her gaze up instead of down.

"Wait! It sounds like the shouts are coming from in front of us. But also under us. Odd," Snowflake said, listening carefully.

"Really?" Zuma wondered, coming up next to Skye at the center of the room. But then, tapping the floor in front of him with his paw, he was shocked to see it drop away from him to reveal..

"A trap door?!" The two pups gasped, looking to each other. Peering over the edge the group found a ruffling of materials, rug.. curtains.. maybe even bedsheets and other materials when two heads poked out from under them.

"Guys?" Skye vocalized, as she squinted to see who it was in the darkness.

"Skye!" The two voices cried, now so they could now recognize them.

"Chess?" Rubble addressed the older German Shepherd pup.

"Ned? Is that you down there?" Snowflake asked, as she looked as well.

"Yes! Chess and I got spooked, but then Chess got trapped. I pulled him out, only for us to get tangled up in these... Curtains? Yeah! We tried to untangle, but fell down a trap hole," Ned explained as best as he could.

"Well.. hang on, guys." Marshall called down to them. "We'll get you out." He took a step back, then turned to Ryder quizzically. "Uh.. Ryder? How are we gonna get them out of there?"

"Hm.." The boy began to think. "Everyone take a look around." He said finally. "Maybe we can find something we can throw down to them, so we can pull them back up again."

"Ok." Zuma nodded.

"Let's start looking!" Skye called as the pups all scattered throughout the large room, to search through the darkness.

Snowflake searched too, for anything they could use. As she looked, she saw some curtains, then looking around some more, she saw Marshall and went over to him.

"Hey Marshall, I found some curtains we can use. But I want to surprise the others. I need help pulling them down, in case one of them covers me up. Want to help me, little buddy?" Snowflake asked kindly, with a mischievous look on her face. Marshall caught onto what she had in mind.

"Ok!-uh.. I mean.. ok." He corrected himself to a secretively lower tone.

"Thank you," Snowflake said before they went over to the curtains. Both pups took the end of the curtain, hanging on the far left wall below the stairs, up in their mouths; and tugged unto the poles holding them up came loose and released it down overtop of them.

_xxxx_

"What was that?" Skye asked aloud at hearing the clatter from across the room, glancing about with Zuma searching around by her side.

_xxxx_

Marshall and Snowflake struggled out from under the curtain and looked to one another.. snickering together as they slid out from under it to grab a hold on the thick reddish material.

"Hey..guys." Marshall called through the curtain in his mouth, continuing to drag it towards the trap door with Snowflake's help. "I think we found something."

"Really?" Skye asked, as the pups all perked up and raced back toward them.

"Yeah.." The Dalmatian answered. "Right.. here!" Then summoning one more ounce of strength the two pups tossed the heavy curtain over to land on all the pups at once.

"Woah!" Skye cried.

"Hey!" Rocky gasped.

"Who turned out the lights?!" Zuma yelped.

"Look, Snowflake." Marshall joked purposefully, turning to her with a smirk. "I think we found your ghost."

"Yeah! I was spooked by one earlier, but here it is! Odd, this ghost is deep red, not white," Snowflake commented, smirking back.

"Guys, it's us!" Rocky mused, trying to stop a chuckle trying and failing to be stern with them. "Let us out!"

"Haha,.. ok, hang on." Marshall smirked. "We'll help you out now."

"Um,.. guys? What about us?" Chester called, reminding them of their predicament once again.

"Hold on, pups.." Ryder called down to them. "We'll get you out.. as soon as we unravel the other pups"

After Marshall and Snowflake pulled the curtain back and Zuma hopped up out of it, they all looked up to Ryder.

"Everyone's out, Ryder." Marshall reported. "Now we can rescue Chester and Ned."

"Alright. Then let's do it pups." Ryder said.

_xxxx_

"Hey Chess, Ned, up here." Ryder called, drawing their attention up as the deep red twist of material lowered down to them from above. "Grab on, and hold on tight! Then we'll pull you both up together."

"Okay Ryder!" Ned said holding on tight. When both pups got their grip, the team pulled hard and slowly advanced backwards to finally reel them in and bring them up from the hole they'd fallen into.

"Phew! Thanks, guys. Glad to be outta there." Chester sighed, shaking the dust from his coat. "Oo, but.. a little sore from the fall. Eh.. I'll be ok. I've survived worse. I survived the crazy whirlwind called Chase, so.. hey wait.. where _is_ Chase?"

"He fell through the floor when it caved in. Up the stairs and to the first hallway on the right," Snowflake answered.

"What?! But I _told_ him to stay put?" Chester gasped. "*groaning sigh* Should've known he'd decide not to listen."

"He did! I was with him when we were about to go find you guys. But before we could move, the floor fell under us," Snowflake replied slightly annoyed.

"Well, either way.. we gotta find him." Marshall concluded finally, dissolving the tension between his two friends. "Chase!" He called strolling forward around the hole from the trap door. The pups began calling with him as they entered the room directly in front of them, which stood in line with the doorway above it where the stairs led up to meet it.

"Chase!" Skye called, strolling forward to just barely stop short of some scattered wood on the floor in front of her. A sudden groan of a whine sounded and they all looked about, then up, gasping in shock of what they found.

Chandelier made of glassy diamonds and brass bands hung high above them. A small golden paw stuck out amongst the crystal decor towards the bottom. And a head and awkwardly placed shoulder and paws poked up from out over the metal band at the top, beneath the metal arches which were fixed to the chain that held it up to the ceiling.

"Chase?!" Rocky gasped, almost wondering if he should believe what he was seeing.

"How did he get up there?" Marshall wondered.

"Wait, does anybody have a light? I think there's a hole above him, but I'm not sure!" Snowflake replied, trying to see if Chase got on the chandelier from above. Ryder pulled out the flashlight he'd had in his pocket, and turning it on, he shone it up beyond the pup to discover a patch of splintered wood and darkness next to where the chandelier hung.

"Hey, you're right, Snowflake." The boy said.

"R-Ryder?" Came a soft trembling voice above them.

"It's ok, Chase." Ryder soothed gently, when the pup attempted to move. "We're _all_ here now. We'll get you down.. just hold still and stay calm. We don't wanna risk the chandelier falling."

"Pups." The boy said, turning his gaze down on them. "We need a way to get up there to carefully bring Chase down. Rubble, do you think this flooring can stand the weight of yours _and_ Marshall's trucks? We may need to use _his_ ladder and _your_ crane to get him down."

"Well, the mansion _is_ a little shaky.." the bulldog replied slowly, but stamping a paw on the wooden floor boards seemed to give him the answer he was looking for.

"The floors in here are pretty solid here.." He said finally. "The building must be getting more shaky upstairs than it is _downstairs_. If we're careful.. I think we should be able to get our rigs in here to get Chase down."

"Great! Then let's get moving, pups." Ryder decided standing erect with his hands on his hips, then pointing towards the exit when finishing.

_xxxx_

Wind pulling at them the whole way, Rubble pressed his construction rig harder to climb the wooden planks they'd set off the steps to act as a ramp.

"Woah!" The bulldog gasped, as the vehicle jolted forward onto the mansion's porch. "Ok, Marshall. Your turn.. take it slow." Marshall nodded, then pressed a button on his dash to drive forward onto the boards. Eying the landing with one eye, due to one ear blowing over the other eye, his right front tire caught over the edge and the pup jerked forward.

"Ah!.. uhhh..uh oh." The Dalmatian vocalized, daring himself to move even slightly.

"Marshall!" Rubble gasped, turning to peer over the seat of his rig nervously.

"Hang on, Marshall." Ryder said, coming forward to help. Placing his hands to the front of Marshall's fire truck, he shifted his stance to ground himself more securely. "Rubble,- keep going.." He said, leaning his head back toward him, fighting the wind and rain blowing against them. "-get inside out of the wind.. we'll be right behind you pups." The bulldog obediently turned to sit back down, leading the remaining pups into the mansion so Ryder could turn his attention back to Marshall.

"Ok, Marshall..- put it in reverse and I'll help push you back up onto the ramp,- then switch gears and accelerate forward. I'll stand by, in case you need me."

"You got it, Ryder!" Marshall replied, nodding determinedly. Glancing back to spot himself, he tried to reverse, the tires just spinning at first but with the help of Ryder's pushing, it finally gained traction and reversed back onto the boards. Straightening out again, the Dalmatian flipped his ear back out of his face and gunned the engine again, and rolled his truck up the boards with no trouble.

_xxxx_

"Alright.. let's get Chase down." Ryder said as he strode back into the room, where the other pups waited staring up at the pup in the chandelier. A rumble of thunder diverted their attention as the lightning flashed outside with it.

"Marshall, let's start with your ladder." Ryder spoke up, bringing their attention back to the task at hand. "I can climb up and hook my safety harness to your ladder in case I fall. I'll try to see if I can get Chase out, without taking the whole chandelier down."

"Ok. Let's go, go, go!" Marshall barked, positioning his truck to face backwards towards the right side of the chandelier where Chase hung. Raising his ladder, the pup then turned to Ryder. "We're all set."

"Great." The boy smiled, snapping the harness into place. "I'm going up." Approaching the vehicle, he hopped up onto it and began his ascent.

"Careful, guys." Rubble warned when noticing a very slight creak. "These floors are stronger than the ones above us,.. but they can only stand so much."

"We'll do, Rubble." Ryder confirmed, continuing his climb.

Chase moaned lightly as Ryder made it up to him.

"Hang on, Chase." Ryder soothed easily. "We'll soon have you out of there.

"-ih.. Ryder? -I can't. I want.. to sleep." The police pup breathed barely opening his eyes to him.

"I know, Chase." Ryder told him softly. "But.. once we get you out of here, you can sleep all you want. Promise." Attempting to slide his hands in to lift Chase out, proved difficult as the pup barely moved without grimacing and recoiling from his touch. Trying another approach nearly knocked himself off the ladder, as he had to grab a hold of the top rung to keep his balance. "Hm.." unclipping the harness clip, he climbed back down the ladder until his feet hit the floor again.

"It's too dangerous to get him out while it's hanging up there." The PAW Patrol leader said. "Rubble, it's time to use your crane to lift the whole thing down from the ceiling."

"I'm on it." The bulldog called over _his_ shoulder when dashing away. "Hang on!" Hopping into his truck, he backed in from the left side to lift the crane's claw. Grabbing a hold of the chandelier at the very top, he secured it to where the chain connected to the four arches coming together as one in the middle; above where Chase was trapped.

"Ok.. I'll go up and cut the chain with these bolt cutters." Ryder said, taking up the cutters. Then carefully climbing up again, he clipped his harness into place then strongly snipped the chain so that it fully released into the crane's claw grip.

"That's it, we're clear. You can lower it down now, Rubble." Ryder called, coming down once again.

"Ok.. here we go.. nice and steady.." The pup murmured to himself, as the crane began to lower. Tilting it to the side, Ryder helped it to land so that Chase lay on the bottom where it contacted the ground. Using the bolt cutters again, he found it rather easy to cut the metal arches and rim so that Rubble could lift the larger part of the chandelier up a little more. Ryder then set the bolt cutters aside so he could sit down next to the chandelier facing Chase. And, bracing his feet to the metal rim, he reached down between them to get his hands up under Chase's forelegs and pulled up; so that he landed upon the boy's own chest to hold him close. To their despair, he gave little resistance to his touch, other than the painful reaction of a hard grimace in the, otherwise, smooth transition.

"Oh Chase!" Skye whined, creeping toward them. "What happened to you?!"

"Ouch.." Chase barely managed to say, trying and failing to lift his head.

"He'll be ok, pups.." Ryder said, running a hand over the German Shepherd's head softly. "It's just been a long night. The storm's not showing any signs of slowing down.. So we'll have to get back to the Lookout to wait it out. Marshall can check him out when we get there."

"Ok Ryder.." The PAW Patrol sighed.

"Come on, pups.." Ryder said, after getting to his feet with Chase in his arms, the pup's head still draped over his shoulder. "Let's go home."

_xxxx_

As soon as they pried the front doors open though, a rush of wind hit them and they all braced hard in response.

"Come on!" Ryder called over the howl of the wind. "Rubble,- Marshall,- use your trucks as a shield- against the wind for us to- walk back over to the PAW Patroller." Rolling on down the ramp, the two pups drove in line with one another, as the other pups muscled their way through the wind on the left side of the vehicles; which did in fact provide a form of shield from the strong winds swirling around and over them. But as they boarded the PAW Patroller,.. their hope arose as the winds died slightly to give way to somewhat of a break from the struggle; bringing a sense of ease as they turned towards home.

~Spooky Pups~

**~Authors' note~**

**Thank you to anyone who read this collab from me, Bluewolfbat, and my buddy VenusDemilo-Shirolover2. This story was fun to write, actually completing my first _ever _story on this site. There will be a sequel, and I hope you guys enjoy it. Feel free to check out my other PAW Patrol stories, including Snowflake's Crush, Snowflake's Home, Snowflake's Childhood, and Snowflake's Replacement. Thank you to the readers, and have a good day!**

**Hello everyone! Venus, the Shiro lover here. So this finally wraps up this fun little story. But don't worry about Chase.. Because as of now(as my partner has already indicated).. the plan is to start a new story.. A sequel to this one that follows his journey through recovery. A title has not been made but it is a definite plan as of this moment. The story will begin immediately following this one, in both a story sense and a writing sense. So stay tuned! My partner BlueWolfBat and I hope you have enjoyed this fic, and hope to see you return for the sequel! Thx!**


End file.
